Every Bit Of My Love
by Brebaby
Summary: This is a my first fanfic on this site, so go easy on me. It's about how Steve screws up and Ponyboy deals with it. I don't own any of the characters it's completely fanfic! Okay guys this is going to be updated tonight, but now theres mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"But, I love you!" I screamed, "Why…no how can you do this to me again?"

"I don't know what happened. You have to believe me, please. I'm sorry, I love you more than you know." I knew he was begging but I couldn't find it in myself to forgive him again. Steve crossed the living room and I stepped back. I didn't want him anywhere near me. It's bad enough that he slept in my bed last night.

Darry entered the room through the kitchen. "Alright that's enough! Steve out! Come here boy." He said while wrapping me in a half hug and walked me into the kitchen. Not a normal reaction from him I know but the last time Steve and I fought like this I asked him to stay out of my love life that I could take care of it. Well we see how well that went. Yet again Steve stepped out on me and I do believe this is it. My heart couldn't take this shit anymore and it was straining the gang's relationship with us both. They wanted to take sides but I wouldn't allow them to completely push him out, mostly because for some stupid and unknown reason I loved the man.

I smiled at Darry as he set down a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. Not something you usually find in our house but considering what or rather who Steve cheated on me with I became the exception to the rule of only on occasion. Every time Steve would do this the routine for the next few hours would be the same: hot chocolate, telling everyone to stay out of it, and getting ready for the day. Soda entered the kitchen with a long face.

"Don't start Soda. Just be there for him. Your supposed to be his best friend, okay?" I said becoming annoyed, although I didn't know if he could after everyone found the truth.

"No it's not okay. You're my brother and I have to act like it doesn't bother me that he keeps screwing up like this. Pony you really need to leave it alone for good this time. I'm sorry but I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore. Specially after Johnny's accident." I winced at the name.

"I know and I do believe that was his last chance, but you two have to remember I love him for some stupid reason." I said looking between my two older brothers. I knew this would definitely take awhile to fix and I didn't know if I wanted to apply the effort. Evie was one thing that was his ex-girlfriend but another man was something else. Especially when it was a friend like Curly, a very taken friend. Curly had been hooking up with someone in the gang, besides Steve, for awhile and I was going to give him twelve hours to tell that person or I would tell him myself I mean for fucks sake it was my brother. Yes, Curly and Sodapop had been together for quite sometime, and now my boyfriend screwed his boyfriend. I could guarantee when Soda found out about all of this he was going to be livid and so would Tim. Lately, the whole gang was pairing off. Soda was with Curly, Steve and I, Two-Bit and Kathy were still together, Dallas was on and off with Sylvia whenever he was out of jail, and Darry was Darry we still have no idea but we suspect there is someone. I see Curly coming up the back steps and my expression is hardening and I know he sees it because his head drops.

"Hey, Soda. Darry. Ponyboy." I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

I watched Soda slip his arms around Curly's waist before leaving. I gave him a knowing look and he nodded.

"Don't mind him, Steve was a dick and cheated on him again." Soda said smiling up at Curly. I stood around the corner waiting to see how he told him. I was the only one besides the two in the act that knew what was about to happen.

"I know all about it Soda." Curly whispered to Soda. Soda's head popped up. I could barely hear it on the other side of the wall.

"How could you know? Steve just told him this morning." He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to spit it out: I'm the one Steve cheated on Pony with." I walked back into the kitchen at this point. Mostly to see how the damage of what Soda was about to do.

"What? This can't be true!" Soda turned to look at me and I nodded my head. "I can't believe you." Soda dropped all contact with Curly and stepped back. Darry took a step forward but I grabbed him.

"No, let them go. I don't take any pleasure in this either but Soda needs to get it out of his system now rather than holding it in." I whispered to Darry. The fight continued on in front of us. Well the screaming from Soda, Curly didn't say much.

"Look Soda I'm really sorry and I know that doesn't mean anything right now but if you could maybe forgive me…" I had realized for the first time that Curly was crying. Steve never cried when we fought, maybe this is the end. I walked away just as Soda nodded and finally calmed down. Darry followed me.

"Hey you alright?" he asked making me sit down.

"Steve never cried, never even really showed remorse. I hate it. It's like he doesn't care. That's it I'm done, Steve and I are over for good." I said just as he walked through the door. I took one look at him and walked upstairs.

"You screwed up badly this time, boy. You had better go apologize to your best friend he's in the kitchen and he knows." Darry said following after me.

Steve entered the kitchen seeing Curly and Soda cradling each other after their first fight made him feel even worse. If he hadn't gotten so damn drunk this would have never happened. He would have came home to his boyfriend, hell he would still have his boyfriend. He had heard every word Pony said. He did care and Pony should know that, but the feelings and crying thing he was no where near good at showing.

"Hey guys," Steve said very quietly, "Soda before you say something you have every right to be pissed at me, but I wanted ya to know that I started it. So the blame is mine, and I also wanted ya to know not to worry 'cause I'm gone. I ain't sticking around here." Soda stood up to stop Steve from leaving but before he could he was gone.

"Where did Steve go?" Darry asked joining Curly and Soda in the kitchen. Noticing the boy's faces he knew it wasn't good. "What da hell did he do this time?"

"Man he's dropping out of our lives." Soda exclaimed.

"What is he that damn stupid? Which way did he go out?" Soda pointed to the front door. Darry exited it soon after.

Darry's Pov.

It was necessary that I caught up with that stupid hood. I couldn't let him leave not when Pony needed him now more than ever. 'He knows he's sick' I thought to myself. I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets, I wish I knew where he was heading. I'm sure it's one of two places though and both have to deal with Buck, so I'll head there first. I see him as I round the corner on Buck's.

"Steve you stupid hood, what the hell are you thinking?" I scream as I run to catch up with him. "Didn't this get you into trouble in the first place.

He shrugs and looks up at me "What do you want?"

"I need you to come back, Pony's really sick and all he keeps saying is that he wants you. Steve he does love you he's just really upset about everything, HELL, I'm upset you almost screwed both my brothers. The fact is he needs you, no he wants you there. So move your ass or I'll pick it up and carry it back!" I said huffing as much air into my lungs as possible. I was angry but all I cared at this point was that Pony was happy.

"Okay, I'll go back." he said looking worried, "Hey Darry,"

"What?"

"Do you think if I quit screwing up Pony will take me back?" he asked his focus on the floor.

"I don't know but he's worried sick over you, literally sick. All he's done since this morning when you told him is make himself sick. He can't keep anything down, so…." I let off as I seen tears in Steve's eyes. Then all of a sudden I was alone, he had taken off running. By the time I opened the door I heard nothing but silence. I checked in on Pony and he and Steve were curled up in a ball together on Pony's bed. I assumed that Curly and Soda had left after me so I went to 'my chair' to think and read the paper.

Steve's Pov.

Darry's talking and I quit listening. Pony was very sick and it was my fault. I had to get back to him quickly. I took off running for the house. I busted through the door and up the stairs to where I assumed Pony was. I opened the door to the bedroom only to find him in a ball crying.

"Pony, I'm so sorry. God please forgive me." for the first time I realize I'm crying. Not just two tears but streams going down the sides of my face. "You have every reason to hate me but…." I trailed off looking into his eyes.

"Come here Steve." he said patting the bed. I crawled in behind him and wrapped him in my arms. I loved him more than I had ever loved Evie. My last thought before sleep over took me was how I was going to prove every bit of my love.


	2. What It's Like

Chapter 2

Johnny's Love

I would never know how to explain things if any of my secrets reached the gang. Somehow I survived the incident in the church but I will be forever scared; the only one that seems not to care is Pony. He's the only one that really talks to me anymore, although Dally still watches over me extensively, I feel so alone. I know the guys don't care about who we love that's are own problem but how can I love the only truly straight guy in the bunch, like knock my teeth down my throat if I would ever say anything. This is why I don't want anyone to find about my feelings. I sit here in the Curtis's living room contemplating whether I should stay when Darry walked in.

"Hey there Johnny, you staying tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders wondering if he actually cared about me.

"Well I think ya should. It's getting too damn cold in the lot for ya to be sleepin there." He smiled and grabbed me a blanket and tossed it at me. I smiled and my heart dropped seeing him smiling like that. Yeah, hopelessly in love with Darryl Curtis, that's me. I kick myself mentally and lay down covering myself up with the blanket.

I wake up to someone calling my name. I can remember the nightmare I just don't remember screaming.

"Johnny, you alright man? I looked around the room and then back at Darry.

"Ya, I think so." I mumble pulling myself together as much as I could.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said sitting down where my feet just were.

"Don't you have to get up tomorrow?" he nodded and I shook my head. "No just go back to bed, I'll be fine I swear." I smiled faking my way through the motions.

"No Johnny, something's bothering you. I want you to talk to me, please." I shook my head.

"It's not important, please don't stay up." I was pleading with him, if I told him what the dream was about I would have to tell him I liked him and that was not happening. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bedroom. I sighed in relief.

By the time I woke up the next day Darry, Soda, and Steve were gone and Pony was in the kitchen reading. I raided the fridge after hearing Pony mumble something about cake in there. I sat down next to him and ate quietly, contemplating how I was going to avoid Darry. I figured I would just sleep at home or in the lot for the next few nights, hopefully, he would just forget about the whole situation.

"Hey Johnny, wanna go to the lot?" I nodded my head and we grabbed our coats and left.

"Do you have a cigarette?" I asked shoving my hands into the pockets of my coat. He nodded and dug one out for me. "I thought you quit?"

"Yea well with the Steve thing and all the tension in the house I couldn't help myself. Steve gave them to me after I threatened him of death during the night if he didn't." he said chuckling and shaking his head. I smirked and took a drag of the cig. I wished for that type of relationship with Darry, well not exactly. I won't want him to cheat on me but for us to be together and love each other the way they love each other. Steve may be a dumbass sometimes but we all knew he loved Pony.

"What ya thinkin about?" Pony asked.

"Nothin much, just relationships." I said shrugging.

"What do ya mean?" he asked trying to divulge some type of information.

"Just wonderin what it would be like to be loved like you love Steve. It's gotta be nice to know that you have someone." I felt my face grow a little red and started to try to calm myself down. I hate getting flustered so I do my best not to put myself in those situations. We walked to the lot and chilled out there for awhile before Two-Bit showed up and then Dally. Pony and Two-Bit decided to head home before the guys got home from work and me and Darry left for a walk.

"Hey kid, whats up with ya? You've barely said anything." he said putting his arm around my shoulders. Dally knew I was gay but not that I was in love with Darry and I perfered to leave it that way. Due to not wanting to be picked on at every moment possible. Dal can be an ass that way most of the time.

"Nothin," he gave a look "It's nothin Dally I swear." I said defending myself. He looked down out of the corner of his eyes and nodded in that stupid way that told me that he wasn't believing the lie.

I sighed "Really it's nothin but if ya have to know I think I like someone, but forget it I ain't telling ya who." He chuckled

"Yea right your tellin me now and ya know it!" he said in a demanding voice.

"No Darry, cause you will never let me live it down. I know you!" I said pushing his arm off me.

"Come on little Johnny what if I promise ya not to tell anyone and not to say anything." He said giving me little punches.

"Come on knock it off Dal, no way would I tell you." I said turning at the corner.

"Your no fun Johnny!" he said basically pleading with me to give in. I knew I would never get out of this, so I made a decision. If it came to yelling I would tell him not a minute sooner. "You will tell me or you will pay!" he screamed pouncing on me, by this time we had circled around to the lot again and we were rolling around the lot fighting each other. I would squirm out only to be caught up again.

"Fine let me up and I will tell ya!" he let me up but kept a hold of me just in case I tried to run which had been my plan. In a split decision I ripped his grip off my jacket and took off running. Dally tried to keep up but I eventually lost him. Telling him just became too scary I couldn't let anyone know. There was no doubt in my mind I would be sleeping in the lot now, Dal would be looking for me at the Curtis's and I definitely couldn't go there. If there wasn't a hint before that it was one of the gang then there definitely was now.

I checked around the corner to make sure there was nobody in the lot before I walked in. I went to where I normally slept and sat down to get comfy. Just as I sat down I seen one of the guys turn the corner into the lot, I knew there was no hiding.

"Hey there you grease, I've been looking for you. You have some explaining to do. You took off on Dally and you had a nightmare last night, but you won't talk to anyone about anything whats going on with ya?" Darry asked as he grew closer to me.

"It's nuthin Dar, I'm fine I swear. I just didn't want to talk to Dally about it and he was forcing me." I said shrugging.

"You know what he's like when you tell him you like someone," he said sitting down next to me.

"I know, I just don't want anyone to know not till I tell'em, if I ever," I watched him nod his head. I caught myself in that instant from kissing him and making a fool out of myself.

"I get that, besides you won't be lucky enough to tell'em cause Dally's got a big mouth." I chuckled and nodded my head. Our eyes connected and I lost it. I leaned in and let my lips brush his. As I pulled away I felt his hand wrap around my neck and pull me back in. We kissed right there in the lot where anyone and everyone could see us.

"Is that what this has been about?" he asked as he pulled back. I nodded and he smiled, something I hadn't seen in a long time. I fell even more for him as I seen that. "Well I'm glad we worked that out, can we go back it's cold as hell out here?"

"Yea lets go," I said taking the hand that was offered to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Just so ya know I love ya Johnny," he said smiling and pulling me impossibly closer. Now I knew what it was like to love and be loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been freaking out for weeks now, mine and Soda's six month anniversary is coming up on Friday. Although, normally I won't pay attention till one year, the recent events have brought me to have to pay attention. The only problem was what to do for him. I had to make sure that he knew that I did love him with all my heart. Our relationship had only been really rocky for about an hour but I still would like to show him how much I care for him.

Tim entered my room "hey Curly where's the keys to my car?"

"I don't know I left them on your bed, hey Tim can I ask you a question?" I said following him into his room and helping him look for the keys to his car.

"Sure, what's up little bro?" he asked throwing the pillows off his bed.

"Umm…I know your not the romantic kind, but do you have any idea what I should do for our anniversary?" Tim stopped and looked at his brother.

"Really you're asking me. Hello! My idea of romance is a one-night stand in a random room of some party house." Tim stated giving me a look. I shrugged and continued looking around. "You know cards, flowers and candy isn't my thing." My head shot up, he gave me an idea.

"Tim, you're a genius." I said smiling, smacking him on the back. I went to walk out of the room and stopped. "Oh by the way, here are your keys." I said pulling them out of my pocket and tossing them at him. He caught them and I seen his face change. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, out the door, and down the street. I seen him stop at his car, I got off the road and started towards the store.

When Friday came around I was nervous. I had Pony help me, he let me in after Soda went to work. I left the card on the bed and bid my goodbyes to Pony. He smiled and nodded his head at me. When Soda got home that day I was hiding out back. The deal was Pony was going to tell him that he needed his help upstairs. He was supposed to walk into his room and see the card that just explained exactly how I felt about him. I know extremely romantic, but I loved him. As weird as that sounds, greasers can love.

I heard him go upstairs and I walked into the back door with my finger over my lips telling everyone in the kitchen to just ignore my entrance. I didn't want him to hear my name and come back down. Pony came down the steps and nodded his head and I quietly as possible climbed the stairs. I made it to the landing when he opened the door, tears streaming down his face, he walked over to me and just threw himself in my arms. I freaked thinking he was mad or sad or I screwed it up again. He looked up at me and smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, too. I just can't believe you remembered our six month anniversary. Kind of not like you." he said giggling.

"Umm…well I thought with everything that's happened I wanted to do something for ya." I wrapped him tighter to me. We heard someone coming up the steps and Soda wiped his face and hid the card. We may love each other but we never have our guard down. Everyone knows Soda's a hopeless romantic, but he never showed it openly. That's what I loved about the relationship. He gave me a quick kiss and headed back down the steps. I followed ruffling Pony's hair as I walked past. Steve nodded at me and wrapped his arms around Pony from behind. I assumed that Pony told Steve what I had down. I swear that boy puts up with a lot from Steve, but love does strange things I guess.

Soda started dinner and I watched perched against the door frame. I slipped into my head remembering how me and Soda got to where we are. He was cooking cake I believe, anyway I had been running and flung myself up on to the porch and through the door. I called out for anyone that was home and Soda stuck his head around the corner looking into the living room.

"Hey Curly, what are ya doin' here?" he noticed my breathing and came fully around the corner.

"I'm…being…chased…by soc's…too many…couldn't fight…you guys…house closer." I said between deep breaths. I smoked too damn much for this running shit. He laughed at my breathlessness and told me to come in. I walked around the corner and leaned right where I was now and watched him baking. Somehow the flour popped and he got covered in it. I busted up laughing and he grabbed a handful and through it at me. Next thing I knew I had pinned him to the floor, both of us laughing. I looked into his eyes, but I rolled off and got up. I offered him a hand and he took it. I pulled him up and he flew right into my chest. Cliché moment in time, I took a risk and kissed him. His hand eventually wrapped around my neck pulling us into a deeper kiss. I backed us up to the counter, pinning him there as my hands started to roam his body. We heard the screen door slam and jumped apart. I sat down trying to shake the nerves off, when I heard Darry's voice. I breathed a sigh of relief that he came in the front door instead of the back.

"Hey there Curly, what ru doing here?" Darry asked entering the room.

"Oh hey Darry, I was on my way to the store when I almost got jumped by about 10 or 11 soc's so I took off. Your place was closer so I ran here." I said coolly. He nodded and went upstairs. Soda looked at me and I smiled. He looked incredibly nervous so I went to leave but he stopped me.

"Ya don't have to leave." he said with his head down.

"Ya I do, but don't ya worry I'll be back." I said lifting his head and giving him a quick kiss. I left out the back door. We went on to try and hide our relationship, but eventually we kept slipping up. Pretty soon everyone knew and was happy that we were happy. The only thing we ever fought over was my screw-up with Steve. I was hoping that was the only thing we would ever fight about.

The door slammed bringing me back to the present. I nodded hello to Dally, and moved from where I was standing to attack Soda who was now sweating over the stove. Dally passed by us snickering and went into the living room. I wrapped my arms around Soda and pulled him back into my chest. He let his head fall back onto my shoulder after jumping a little from surprise. Like I said love does strange


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pony and Steve**

"**Boy you have 3 seconds to get your ass down here before I come up and whoop it just for the fun of it!" Pony screamed up to Steve. **

"**Yes, Yes I'm coming, Mr. Impatient." Steve said as he came down the steps. "Your so mean, you know that." he explained wrapping his arms around my waist. **

"**Ummm…you don't usually complain so much." Pony said giggling and pulling him done for a kiss. Steve smirked at him and tried to pull away, but eventually gave in to his love.**

"**We are going to be late." Steve said into the kiss. Pony pulled away and both of them made their way out the door. As they reached the backyard both gangs where standing there with one football. **

"**Hey guys has anyone seen Johnny?" Pony asked not seeing him in the crowd. Darry shook his head looking overly worried, "No he said he would meet us here. I can't find him though, maybe if we just go play he will show up eventually." I nodded and rubbed my brother's back. Johnny had immediately told me about what had happened when they entered into the house after being at the lot. Ever since then they both were inseperable, especially when Darry is reading his paper in his chair, usually he has a Johnny in his lap as he reads.**

**As we turned the corner for the lot, Pony seen three soc cars. "DARRY! STEVE! WE HAVE PROBLEMS" All the guys instantly switched from a relaxed form to a serious form. He ran ahead to look into the lot and saw a few soc's gathered in the middle. He recognized a few of them as some of the guys that were with Bob the night me and Johnny took off. One of them took a step forward when they seen me, but Steve had me back into his arms in a moment and the guy was grabbed a hold of. **

"**Aw, look at that his bitch is protecting him. I have to say though, does no one care about the little shit that stabbed one of us. Seriously every time I see him he's alone…" He grabbed Johnny from behind them and threw him back on the ground so we could all see. "He is just so pitiful and useless!"**

**Out of the corner of my eyes Pony seen Darry step forward towards Johnny. "Well it figures you would pick on the little one, you know it takes what thirty guys to pick on someone that's less than half your damn size."**

"**Well I'll tell you what why don't you and I step aside and I'll treat you the same way and we will take what we want or you can give us what we want and we will be gone." he said opening his blade and stepping forward towards our group. **

"**What exactly is it that you want?" Darry asked crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**We want the boys that are responsible for Bob's death. I am well aware that we have one, but the other one," he stated pointing at me "deserves some attention, too."**

**Steve's arms trap me closer to him and in a millisecond he was pushed behind him. "There is no way in hell that we will give him up. Not when we can handle this situation differently." Steve said stepping forward till he was in the boys face. I seen the knife in his hand and worried that Steve would get stabbed.**

"**Steve watch the blade!" Pony yelled trying to get his attention, but it was too late. Steve's back arched and his body as if in slow motion hit the ground. This declared war in everyone's mind and all the guys whipped out blades. Pony ran to Steve not realizing the danger for myself and really not caring. I helped Johnny move closer to Steve's body so I could keep an eye on both of them for the time being. **

"**Steve you have to hold on, baby." Pony whispered into his ear. He choked for a minute before speaking.**

"**Pony I love you so much, just remember that okay." Steve closed his eyes. **

"**No Steve, you got to keep your eyes open. You can't leave me promise me. I love you too, come on babe open your eyes." Pony begged, Steve slowly opened his eyes. Pony leaned down and placed his quivering lips on those of his boyfriend's. As soon as he lifted himself away from Steve's lips, he felt arms grab him as if to pull him away. He fought the arms as hard as he could. He couldn't leave him, he was losing the man he loved there was no way he was leaving his side.**

"**Pony calm down it's me, it's Soda. Calm down you have to move so the guys can save him." Pony heard Soda talking to him. He didn't understand though, the last time he knew there was a battle going on around him. He took in his surroundings and the EMT's that were surrounding his lover. There where two more bodies laying on the ground near him. They were the bodies of Randy and the guy who started this all. Both were deemed okay just unconscious. We all gave statements to the police who swore that they would actually do something about the situation. Johnny and Steve were rushed to the hospital. **

**The world passed by Pony like a cloud over his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. All he knew was someone screamed his name and everything went black. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed, his thoughts immediately floated back to Steve. He looked around and only Soda was in his room, which he understood immediately. **

"**What happened, Soda?" Soda nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice.**

"**Umm, you passed out something about you going into shock." he said sitting up straight in the chair.**

"**Where is Steve?" Pony asked worried that he had lost him while he was passed out.**

"**He's down the hall in surgery." Pony flipped back the covers and was out the door before Soda could try and stop him. The nurses tried to stop me but Pony gave them the bird and continued down the corridor. He ran into Darry returning back to what must have been Johnny's room.**

"**Darry how's Johnny?" Pony ask again ignoring the nurse calling my name. **

"**He's going to be fine, how are you?" he asked holding my head in his hands. Pony nodded his head and watched a doctor continue out of the double doors. Pony noticed the man sitting in the seat where the doctor had approached, he made his way over. **

"**Sir, you are the father of Steve Randle am I correct?" he nodded his head and Pony stepped up next to him. "and who are you?"**

"**I'm Steve's…" Pony looked at his dad. He had never told him but there was no way he was going to be left out of this information. "I'm Steve's boyfriend." Pony stated straightening up. His father's mouth dropped but he said nothing.**

"**Well sir your son is in recovery. There is a chance, but if he should make it thru the next day then there is a possibility he will recover. I wish I could give you more, but we will know more tomorrow." Pony nodded and sat down. Steve's father sat down next to him and we just looked at each other. **

"**Can I ask when this happened, that my own son never told me he was gay?" Pony nodded and swallowed down the tears that were threatening to exit my eyes.**

"**About a year and a half ago." He nodded and Pony sighed. **

**Author's Note** **

**I'm sorry this took so long guys, but this is the same as the chapter that I posted a few weeks ago. Just seen a large amount of errors and it was annoying me so I figured I would fix it and replace it. The next chapter is coming faster and should be done shortly so watch for the next post. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny and Darry

Darry walked back into Johnny's room after seeing Ponyboy. He looked at his sleeping lover and wondered how Pony was truly handling the situation. He knew that he would have been going nuts not knowing if Johnny would make it. Darry instinctively grabbed his lover's hand and pressed it to his lips. He had come to terms a long time ago that he was in love with the younger greaser. When Johnny had kissed him he almost lost it, he never would have thought that he was Johnny's secret love.

He loved the greaser more than anything, he was basically family and when both his brothers were happy he was accepted into the family. The whole day had been shitty, he had woke up to Johnny missing from his bed then to find out that he was picked up during his normal morning walk was even more upsetting. Darry felt a twitch in the hand that he was holding, he looked at Johnny but his eyes remained closed. The nurse had told him that it could be awhile before Johnny woke up.

Darry's face fell when the hand went lax again, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on Johnny's head. "I love you baby."

"Umm…I love you, too." Johnny replied his voice cracking. Darry was standing and looming over him in seconds. Darry kissed Johnny many times before he actually let the boy speak. "Darry, I need some water please?" He said giggling.

"Sorry, baby. Here drink it slowly." Johnny ignored his warning and gulped the water down coughing when some slipped down the wrong tube.

Darry shook his head and laughed. "How ya feeling?"

"I feel better than I did a few hours ago. How's Steve and the rest of the gang?" Johnny's face jumping to one of fear.

"The gang's alright for the most part, Steve was in surgery I haven't talked to Pony to see what the doctor said. Other than that it was minor shit; stitches and such. All the guys were worried but I sent most of them home for some sleep." Darry said smiling. Johnny nodded and closed his eyes once more. Darry sat down in the chair ready to just pass out next to his boyfriend but a tap stopped him from relaxing.

"Did you hear something, Pony?" Darry watched as the boy in front of him nodded. "Well what did the doctor say?"

"He said that if he makes it thru the next 24 hours then there is a possibility that he will make it, but he's in a lot of danger for now." Darry nodded pulling his little brother into his lap, hugging him close in an attempt to comfort him. It wasn't fair, Darry thought to himself, that Steve and Pony were just figuring everything out and there was a possibility that he would never wake up again. Pony was fidgeting in my arms finally throwing my arm off him and running into the bathroom. Darry followed rubbing my hand up and down his back. Darry knew that he was extremely upset and figured that was why he couldn't keep anything down. He calmed down and Darry went to bring him back into the room. Before they reached the chair Pony doubled over.

"Pony, baby what's wrong?" Darry's response was a blood curdling scream as Pony passed out for the second time that day.

Darry spent the rest of his day split between two rooms. They tested Pony for everything, gathering as much information as they could to figure out what was wrong with him. It wasn't until early into the next day that they figured out what had happened. By this time Pony was awake and fully coherent.

"Mr. Curtis, we have the results of your testing. It seems that you are pregnant." Pony's head shot up and tears came to his eyes.

"Can you tell me how Steve Randle is?" she nodded and left the room returning shortly. "I just spoke with the boy's doctor and he's still stable. He's almost out of the woods." She said with a smile. "Is there anything else before I go?" Pony nodded and asked for Darry. She finally let Darry back into the room.

"Hey there kiddo what did the nurse have to say." Darry said smiling and taking a seat next to Pony.

"Well you have to promise not to freak out 'cause I'm gonna need Steve around so ya can't kill him." Darry gave Pony a look like this is not a good way to start off the conversation. "Dar, calm down it's no biggy well it is, but…anyway…Darry I'mpregnant." Darry took a minute to pull the sentence apart and it finally dawned on him what he had said you eased his face into a smile.

"Well Pony I guess all I have to say is congrats…" Pony looked up to interupt him "and I promise I won't tell a soul. Steve will find out first." Pony nodded.

"She said I collapsed from the stress on the baby. That I should take rests between seeing Steve and not to worry so much that I could hurt the baby. Other than that the baby is fine." Darry nodded and kissed Pony's head. The peace in the room was interrupted by a nurse who seemed out of breath. She was Steve's nurse from ICU.

"Pony, Steve is awake. Just cool down, lets get you in a wheel chair and we will take you to him." Darry lifted me up completely and set me in the chair, I smiled a thank you and the nurse directed the chair our of the room. Darry returned to Johnny's room knowing it would be better to let Pony go and he would see Steve later. When Darry walked in Johnny was eating jello and joking with the nurse.

"Hey Darry!" Darry smiled and kissed him briefly and took the seat next to the bed that had been his own bed for the past two days. He looked back on everything that had happened in the past two days. He almost lost _his _Johnny, the gang almost lost Steve, and now his baby brother was pregnant. He couldn't imagine if during that fight Pony would have gotten hurt also, they were always so close but one of the gang would always step in the way to protect him and Steve.

"Hey baby, you here with me today?" Johnny asked giggling at my lost expression. I smiled and linked our hands.

"Of course just thinking about everything that has happened in the past two days. Oh and by the way no more walks without someone with you at all times, got me?" Johnny smiled but nodded. He pulled Darry so he was sitting on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around himself. "Steve's awake."

"Really! How's Pony?" Johnny asked pulling out of the embrace to turn to his lover.

"Pony is fine they took him up to see him. I'm not supposed to tell you this so you have to act surprised but Steve is waking up to one hell of a surprise. Pony's pregnant." Johnny's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Really? Wow lucky bastard." Darry's head spun and Johnny laughed pulling Darry's arm around him and getting comfy in the embrace.

"Do you want kids Johnny?" Darry asked in a half thinking mode.

"Yea someday, that's if you do?" Johnny stuttered.

"I want you, everything else is just a bonus." Darry said pulling Johnny's face around to meet his own, bestowing a kiss on his lips. He remembered just then why he fell for the smaller boy the same reason he fell harder everyday. The boy's love. It didn't matter who you were, if you became a friend you were always a friend, and he hoped that it was the same for lovers. Johnny's hand wrapped around his neck and impossibly pulled them closer in the position they were in.

"Umm…Johnny I would love to take you right here but sweetie your still hurt and we are in a hospital. Besides, I love you and you said you weren't ready so there is absolutely no pressure." Darry said pulling away from Johnny's lips.

"When I get the hell out of here there will be less reasons for you to say no, but for now I will let you have this one." Johnny said fake pouting, Darry chuckled and wrapped him even tighter to himself.

Authors Note:

Alright guys there is going to be a few changes

-I did these two chapters in different viewpoints please review and tell me which one you guys liked more.

- I don not know if I'm going to bring Tim into the picture with Dally so if you think I should please review and say so.

-Lastly I might be taking a few weeks to review some other stories of mine and fix huge problems with them so it might be awhile before I do another chapter. If you would like to read the others in your time they are posted on here is the address .?no=1296856164


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soda and Curly

Soda passed in front of me for the twelfth time in the past five minutes, he had been pacing since Darry called to say Pony collapsed. I grabbed him and sat him down, he struggled but eventually stopped. I could feel the sobs coming from his body and I sat him on the couch next to me allowing him to now use my body as a pillow for himself.

"Curly what if we lose Pony and Steve, I don't know if I will be able to handle that not with almost losing Dally and Johnny last year." he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Soda, Pony is going to be fine. As for Steve he's a bull headed, pain in the ass any other time I don't see why that should be any different now. They will both come home I promise." Soda nodded and jumped to grab the phone when it rang. I heard him talking with his brother on the phone and allowed my fear to overwhelm me. I heard him hang up and I pushed my feelings away, being a stone for Soda. He returned to the room pouncing on top of me proudly holding a ginuwine smile.

"That was Dar, he said they figured out what was wrong with Pony and it's nothing just stress and nerves. As for Steve, he's awake and Johnny is being persistently annoying to Darry's resolve." Soda laughed as he said the last part.

"Darry told you that?" Soda shook his head as he continued to laugh.

"No while he was on the phone he suddenly started stuttering over his sentences and then I heard him yell at Johnny." I almost didn't catch the end of the sentence because Soda was laughing so hard. It was nice to see him happy and go lucky again. My body and mind started to relax finally realizing our position, and how Soda's laughing body was rubbing a certain area that was not going to go away easily. I grabbed Soda's hips and steadied them trying not to make it to obvious to Soda. He continued to move his hips against me and I finally dropped my head back on the couch in defeat.

I could hear and feel him lean on to me more. "Are we having a problem?" His hips kept the assault up and I moaned.

"Jesus, Soda your going to be the death of me." I stated pulling my head back up. He kissed me pulling me close and my hands started their familiar search of Soda's body. Soda was so focused on our hips and the friction that he barely noticed my hands pulling his shirt up.

"Curly what are you doing?" He asked as I picked him up just the way we were and started for the steps.

"I really don't think the gang wants to walk in on us fuckin on the damn couch. Darry would have my ass for that." he giggled and tightened his legs as to some what help with carrying him up the steps. I kicked his door open just to kick it closed again, laying Soda softly on the bed. I detached his legs and worked on his jeans, shoes, and socks. I pulled my shirt over my head and kicked my jeans and shoes off. Soda pulled me back onto the bed and our lips reattached. He flipped us over and straddled my waist as he attacked my neck working his way from one side to the other. He closed his lips over a nipple and made me jump.

Moaning I felt him switch to the other giving them both the same amount of attention. His lips started south continuing down to my navel and then to removing my boxers. I helped him in removing the boxers, and before I had a chance to take a breath he swallowed me.

"Oh shit, Soda!" he looked up locking eyes with me and half smiled half laughed. I could feel the vibrations and fell back again. He was so damn talented with that damn tongue that it never took long to bring me to the edge. I pulled him away and back up to my lips.

"Mhmmm…don't want to ruin all of our fun already do ya?" I said licking a line from his ear to his jaw. Flickering kisses in random spots on my way down.

"Mmmmmm…..no….never….god please…more!" Soda managed to squeeze out as my hand slipped into his boxers grabbing him. I pushed him onto his back and his boxers off. I felt around for the drawer never once stopping the pumping. I found the drawer and pulled what I needed from there. I allowed myself to continue my assault on his body with my tongue. I followed the same pathway that he had done on my body. I knew that he would be surprised because I hardly ever gave him head, but tonight he needed to be pleasured in every sense of the word. I flipped open the cap and squirted a little out coating my fingers. I found his hole and continued my assault on his navel, just as I slid my finger into his hole I engulfed him.

"WhatHolyGodFuck!" I heard Soda cry out from above me. I continued the assault from both ends, continuing to take him deeper into my throat every time and adding a finger every now and again. His hands entwined in my hair and tried to pull me off.

"Jesus, Curly….going…to…you got to stop…I'm…" I heard the words I needed and sucked even harder and speeding my hand up searching for his spot. I found it and hit it repeatedly as I felt him spill over into his orgasm. I felt his cum start to leak out the side of my mouth. I pulled off of him and went to wipe it off when he grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. He stopped the kiss for two seconds just to wipe the cum off with his tongue. I felt him wrap his legs around me and I felt around for the condom and lube again. I unwrapped the condom, pulling it on and then coated myself with the lube.

I broke the kiss to concentrate on what I was doing. I found his hole and lined myself up. I moaned as I started to slid past the first ring. Soda's moan was deeper and louder. I stilled for a moment to allow Soda to adjust and to catch my breath.

"Baby, move." Soda begged. I pulled out and slid back in slamming into his spot immediately. Soda slammed his head back exposing his delicious neck to me. I sucked, kissed, and assaulted his neck until we both spilled over the edge again. I pulled out and lay next to him as he slid closer and wrapped himself around me.

"I love you, Soda. I hope you know that right." He nodded, yawned and kissed my cheek.

"And I love you!" he stated and laid his head back down on my chest. Within a few moments I felt his breathing even out and new I wore him out. I followed the love of my life into cloud nine; neither of us heard the door downstairs or the door next to us open and close in about five minutes. Dally was heading out the door shacking his head of the images he had just seen, but also amazed by the love that they both shared. He had heard everything between the two, and was now wondering what he should do about his own problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys…This is the new chapter. Have to hold everyone off on Pony and Steve till I get it perfect. It's a working progress. Also, I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS! Please I am begging. I just want to make sure everyone still likes it! So please let me know you like it

Chapter 7

Dally and Other(it's a surprise)

Dally left the Curtis's pondering, since he had gotten out of jail for armed robbery things had changed. The gang had opened it's eyes to the love within that he had always seen, especially Pony and Johnny. Little to Johnny's knowledge he had known about his love for the eldest greaser and was a little hurt that he didn't trust him with the knowledge. He had been the one to send superman out to find Johnny hoping that Johnny would finally tell him. It had worked, and yet again he knew Johnny better than anyone else in the gang. He knew that Johnny could not hold in any longer his love for Darry, especially with it being only the two of them around. Dallas had made sure of that too, he had left shortly after Darry and blocked the area he knew Johnny would be in from any people. He did not want them to be interrupted, Darry had once admitted his feelings to Dallas when he was intoxicated. Although, the elder did not remember it, Dallas did and he wasn't letting some stupid knuckle head screw with his Johnny's chance. Yes, it was still his Johnny but only in a little brother sort of way. Johnny needed guidance and Dallas was always there for him. That would be why it hurt that Johnny didn't trust him with that type of information. Yes, anyone else he would tease and torment but not Johnny.

As he closed in on Buck's place he thought back to his own love problems. Sylvia had left him high and dry, emphasis on the dry part, after his last time in jail. Although, he was not at all upset about it. She had been cheating for awhile and was now pregnant to her new boyfriend. His thoughts of her were that he was better off without her and the burdens of the baby she was carrying. Times had really turned and Dally was really happy except for his lack of someone in his life. He, thou the loner type, really wanted someone in his life. He realized that if he meet someone that he actually wanted to be with life would be a lot better, and maybe he would settle down and stay out of jail.

Walking into Buck's Dally made his way to the bar that made up the downstairs of Buck's place. Sitting at the bar was Two-Bit so Dal sat next to him making a gesture to the bartender and turning to Two-Bit.

"Hey bud what you doin here?" Dally asked Two-Bit nodding to the bartender as he brought Dally a beer.

"Oh nuthin just drinkin." Two-Bit said with a smirk, but there was something off with it. It was almost as if there was only half the effort put behind it.

"Are you sure that's it?" Dally asked and Two-Bit just nodded adding a fake smile that almost looked genuine. Dally nodded and took a few big gulps of his beer. As the night continued the two got drunk, talked about girls, as around them the party that normally wrecked Buck's started up. Dally noticed a change in Two-Bit's attitude after awhile and pushed himself to sober up and find out what was wrong with his younger friend.

"Seriously Two-Bit what's up with you?" Dally asked him.

Two-Bit just shrugged and nodded to the door that Dally had his back to. Dally turned around to see Kathy walking in on the arm of none other than Jacob Thomas. Jacob was a cruel, jacked up, dumbass from Tim's crew that was only good for one thing and that was his muscle. Jacob stood no taller than Dally and could actually match Dally on a good day in strengths. Although, Jacob, knowing Dally's rep would never consciously decide to go up against the known stronger hood. Tim was and will forever be the only hood to ever piss with Dally.

"Oh man, that blows. When'd it go down?" Two-Bit looked away from the new couple.

"Earlier, ya know Dally I always though she was some kind of good girl. Not like the ones that normally hang out down here but a real good girl, but she ain't. She said I was selfish and that I never paid attention to her or some shit like that." Two-Bit said shakin his head at the stupidity of the situation. Dally wanted to strangle the girl, he had never seen Two-Bit this sad and hated seeing a friend this upset.

"Man why don't we get out a here?" Dally asked Two-Bit. Two-Bit nodded, Dally paid for their drinks and the left.

"Where you want to go?" Dally shrugged and the headed for the lot.

"Have you heard anything about Steve, Pony or Johnny?" Two-Bit asked attempting to end the silence between them.

"Yea Steve was still in critical when I went by the hospital earlier, Pony is fine but no one knows why he collapsed and Johnny will be fine. Darry on the other hand is about to tear his hair out. He's so damn worried and keeps runnin back n forth tween Pony nd Johnny." Two-Bit nodded and smiled at the thought of Darry running between the two rooms.

"Well that's good. Hope Steve's gonna be ok." Dally nodded. "We'd lose Pony, too." Two-Bit said drifting to his thoughts.

"Wanna go to the Curtis's and crash." Dally chuckled and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I was there already, and there were some activities going on that I don't want to hear." Dally said still chuckling.

"Soda and Curly?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Yea, I walked into the house earlier and you coulda heard them outside too. I just didn't know what it was." Two-Bit laughed and shook his head.

"Yea sure thing. Ya just wanted to hear and maybe sneak a peek." Two-Bit said between laughin fits.

"Why you little bastard." Dally said lightly pushing Two-Bit. Two-Bit tripped and went down laughing to hard to stand back up.

"Are you going to get your dumbass off the ground?" Dally asked offering his hand.

"Yea thanks. Sorry, I just couldn't stop the damn comment it was too great." Two-Bit said giggling again. The boys found themselves in the lot and took a seat next to the small tree in the corner.

"Yea yea your still an ass." Dally commented and they both started laughing.

"So what do we do now?" Dally asked taking in for the first time the chill that was in the air. He looked over at Two-Bit and noticed he was shivering. "You want to head back to my place and warm up?"

"Yea sure." Two-Bit answered automatically.

Dally, after his last nights in jail, decided to get an apartment of his own away from Buck's and a real job to help stabilize his life. It had worked partly he was still working for the same company as Darry, seeing how the older greaser had gotten him the job. He just didn't stay at the apartment as much as he thought he would. He hated being there alone and since Sylvia was gone and one can only handle so many stupid broads he was alone a lot. It was a quiet apartment mostly because it was on the outer part of east town. Unlike the Curtis's which was towards the center of the east side.

They arrived and Dallas unlocked the door allowing Two-Bit to enter the house. Dally went to the fridge to grab two beers handing one to Two-Bit as he entered the room. Two-Bit sat down on the sofa, opened the bottle and sat thinking before taking a few sips.

"Dal, can I ask you a question that is going to be really strange?" Two-Bit asked turning to Dallas.

"Yea, shoot." Dallas replied curious as to what the boy wanted to know.

"Have you ever been in love?" The question came out rather nonchalant, like it was something that happened to everyone a few times.

"Ummm… I would have to say. Honestly, I don't know. I don't think that I ever really loved Sylvia and times in New York were too tough to have a steady girl so I would say no." Dallas explained. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if what I felt for Kathy was love? I mean ya I cared about her but I don't know if I loved her. She'd be annoyin sometimes and I'm upset about it but I don't think it bothers me that she is gone just that she cheated." Two-Bit said lost in thought.

"Oh, yea Two-Bit I don't really know." Dallas said tipping back the rest of his beer. "Another?"

"Yea." Two-Bit replied.

"Whata suppose it feels like?" Dallas shrugged his shoulders as he returned. "Do you even want to know?"

"Yea I do kinda." Dallas replied sitting down.

"Really? You never act like it." Two-Bit asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yea, look Two-Bit I may be a hard headed hood but I do wanna settle down, I guess." Dally replied uncomfortably.

"Oh ok." Two-Bit replied before losing himself in his thoughts again. Time clicked by as Dally finished his second beer when he turned to ask Two-Bit if he needed one too he felt lips crash into his own.

"Oops, sorry Dally." Two-Bit said receding back from Dally and hopefully far enough away he would miss the punch he was sure was coming next. It never came, neither did the curses he was expecting. He opened his eyes and Dally had moved into the kitchen to get another beer and returned with two.

"What was that for?" Dally asked. Two-Bit just shrugged his shoulders and looked down. Dally sat thinking for a moment about what just happened. No, he didn't have a problem with gays but he wasn't sure if he was one. "Two-Bit you gotta talk to me, I ain't gonna hit ya or anything."

"I don't ." Two-Bit slid his whole sentence together.

"Wait what?" Dally asked confused as to what had just come out of the greaser's mouth.

"I don't know I guess I just have been wanting to do that all night." Two-Bit repeated much slower this time.

"Why's that?" Two-Bit shrugged.

"Why don't we get some sleep and talk bout it all tomorrow." Two-Bit nodded. "You can crash here if ya want." Again he nodded and Dally got him a blanket and left him to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve and Pony

Pony was eager to see Steve even if it was only for a little while. He wanted to make sure Steve was going to be okay for him and the baby. He needed Steve to be there, he didn't think that he could raise the baby by himself. Even though he knew everyone would help out as much as they could, he wanted Steve there. As they entered the room, Steve looked over and immediately tried to move and instantly regretted it moaning out in pain.

"Okay Steve, Pony is allowed to stay as long as you behave no moving your stomach which means no moving." The nurse said to him and locked my wheelchair in place next to his bed.

"Baby what happened?" Steve asked looking at Pony.

"Oh we all went to the lot to play football and the socs…." Pony started.

"No I remember that why are ya in a wheelchair?" Pony nodded his head.

"Oh umm…I kinda passed out due to stress and nerves. It's no big deal, really Steve I'm fine. I'm more worried 'bout you." Steve nodded not believing him but letting it slid.

"I'm feeling fine, for the moment. Then again I can't really feel anything. I'm too doped up." Steve said smiling. Pony chuckled. The nurse that had brought Pony up came back in to take his vitals and she nodded to Pony. His vitals were stable enough to handle stress in a small amount. The nurse left the room, only to stand outside of the room in case it was too much for him to handle and he relapsed.

"Okay Steve I kinda lied. I'm not all that ok." Steve's head flipped back towards Pony.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve said as the monitor started beeping with the rising of his blood pressure.

"No Steve calm down I'm perfectly healthy, but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Pony said standing up and leaning over Steve placing kisses on his cheek. Steve's blood pressure started to return to normal.

"Okay then what's up?" Steve asked. Pony grabbed Steve's hand and held it close to him, nonchalantly against his stomach.

"I'm not the only one that is perfectly healthy," he said placing Steve's hand firmly on his stomach. Steve went to move and jerked back to his one position.

"WHAT REALLY?" Steve cried out.

"Yea, that's why I have been sick recently. It wasn't just me being upset it was also the morning sickness." Pony said with a smile.

"Pony I can't move come here." Pony leaned down and Steve wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him hard.

"That is amazing news. Who else knows?" Steve said in a surge of happiness.

"Well Darry was so worried that I had collapsed that I told him, but other than that I will assume Johnny is the only other that knows. Darry really sucks at keeping things from him." Pony said laughing. Steve pulled Pony closer to himself and hugged him.

"Good, I can't wait to tell'em. God Pony I love you so much." Steve said as Pony adjusted himself to get more comfortable in his lover's arms.

"I love you too, Steve" Pony said kissing his lips again.

The nurse walked away at this point there was no need for her to continue to stand there. She smiled at her job, she loved the nights that ended well like the young couple that is going to be able to start a family.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Pony was sitting on the couch waiting. Steve came home last week and was finally able to walk up and down stairs without stopping to catch his breathe. They had decided together to keep their little secret from the gang for awhile. Tonight was the night they were supposed to tell everyone. Pony got up from the couch and joking called up the stairs.

" Boy you have 3 minutes to get your ass down here or I'll come up there." Pony said giggling

"Yea yea don't tease." Steve said as he came into view. He made his way down the stairs wrapping his arms around Pony.

"Alright where are they?" Steve asked Pony. Pony had asked the whole gang to meet that night for dinner at the Curtis's. There was news for everyone.

"In the kitchen." Pony replied. As they entered the kitchen they seen Soda cooking while Curly kept messing with him, Darry and Two-Bit were discussing something, and Johnny was laughing with Dally. Soda just wrapped his arms around Pony from the back and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We both have news for everyone but Darry and Johnny since they already know," Pony smiled lovingly at his brother and Johnny "the reason why I have been so moody, which I apologize for now, is that I'm…I mean we are pregnant." Steve kissed the side of Pony's head as the whole kitchen busted up into noise.

"What the hell, how come Darry knew and I didn't?" Soda said with a fake pout on his face. He wrapped his arms around Pony, forcing Steve to let go. "That's not fair ya know."

"He was at the hospital when I found out. You were too busy with other things." Pony said giggling. The story of Dally walking into the house and into the room had circulated.

"Your not funny, brat." Soda said smiling.

"Yes I am you just don't like it when the joke's on you!" I laughed at him and he tried to get me in a head lock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…leave the boy carrying my child alone." Steve said stopping Soda from hurting me in any way. Soda thru his hands up but the minute Steve turned to talk to Darry, Soda grabbed me putting me in the head lock rubbing my head.

"Hey I said no rough housing." Steve said laughing. Two-Bit and Dallas came up too Pony. Two-Bit hugged me congratulating me and Dallas gave me a half hug ruffling my hair. Curly also picked me up hugging me and congratulating us both.

Everyone went back to the table and sat back down chit chatting with others. Pony noticed something different. Two-Bit was very quite considering his normal drunken talkative self. He wasn't drunk and he was very quiet. Pony wondered what was going on so Pony asked him to come in the living room and watch Mickey Mouse with him.

"Hey Two-Bit what's up with you? Your too quite." Pony asked as they sat down.

"Nothing's wrong, why?" he asked looking at me.

"Really, you have said nothing since we told about the baby." Pony said exhausted just trying to get him to talk to him. "Please Two-Bit just tell me what's going on in your head?"

"God I hate that your so damn observant sometimes, Ponyboy. Alright here's the thing I kissed Dallas two weeks ago, the night that he walked in on Soda and Curly. We decided that we would talk about it after a good night of sleep but we never spoke about it. In fact we really haven't talked since. I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose him as a friend." Two-Bit put his head in his hands.

"Wow, Two-Bit I never would have expected that. I thought you were straight I mean with Kathy and everything. By the way I'm sorry about what happened with you and her." he nodded his head. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "What I think you should do is corner him, and try to talk to him. I'm sure you two can work this out. Wait do you like him or was it a mistake?"

"Well I mean yea I kinda do like him. I just was stupid. I should have known better. Dally and I were the only ones still dating women. I have always known that I liked both girls and guys, but Dally has always been a womanizer." Two-Bit said fighting back the tears successfully.

"Well you have two choices talk to him or leave it the way it is and ignore that it ever happened." Pony said shaking his head at the odd situation. Seeing Dally kissing Two-Bit would be interesting, odd but interesting. Pony shook his head joining Steve in the kitchen with the rest of the gang. Now, Pony studied Dally for any inclination that he too was suffering from the situation. He studied Dally and how he acted when Two-Bit was in the room and when he wasn't. There was a slight difference. Pony noticed a tenseness within Dally when Two-Bit was around and also a light hesitation.

"Steve I want to go lay down. Will you come lay down with me?" Pony asked Steve.

"Yea, sure pony." Steve said smiling and kissing Pony on my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys this is a really short chapter but I have had reviews and emails asking for an update. I can't help that. I ran out of ideas don't worry though they should be back shortly. Ill just give you a taster and sometime in the next few weeks ill get another up.

Chapter 9

Dally and Two-Bit (now that you know)

Two-Bit took Pony's advice a few days later stopping by Dally's apartment. When Two-Bit arrived no one was there, the apartment looked desolate from the view at the window. Two-Bit sat down putting his head in his hands.

"Man, I need to talk to him." Two-Bit said to out loud shaking his head.

"Talk to who?" Dallas said making Two-Bit jump and turn around.

"You man." Two-Bit said standing up, "Glad you finally came home."

"How long you been sittin here?" Dallas asked walking past him and opening the door to the apartment.

"Not long." They both made their way into the apartment.

"Did you want a beer?" he asked.

"Yea, actually, I would." Two-Bit said.

Handing Two-Bit the beer Dallas asked "Hey so what did you need?"

"Huh what?" Two-Bit said and then a dawn of recognition registered on his face, "oh yeah." Two -Bit took a deep breath of air "I wanted to talk about the…well…well the…the kiss."

"Oh, I knew this would come eventually. Look Two-Bit it's fine, I didn't look into anymore than you were drinking. It was a bad night mistakes happen." Dallas said lowering his head and turning back towards the kitchen. His face had secretly droped and to save face he turned away from Two-Bit to hide the look he knew was eventually going to have, but he knew he wished Two-Bit would see it then maybe he would not believe everything that just came out of his mouth.

"That's not what I meant by everything Dal, I just wanted to apologize. I need to tell you that I'm biandikindoflikeyou." Two-Bit said into his hands, tears dropping but he really did not want to show Dallas.

"What?" Dally said pulling Two-Bit up, head out of his hands and into his arms.

"I said I liked you", Two-Bit repeated seeing the look in Dally's eyes. Dally smiled and leaned down connecting his lips to Two-Bit's. This was way beyond the kiss they had shared two weeks prior. Two-Bit was in heaven being in Dally's arms, he really didn't want to leave them ever so he wrapped his arms around Dally's neck pulling him all the more closer. As their kiss deepened to include tongue, caressing hands, and intense groping Dally pushed Two-Bit away. Coming back down for single kisses, failing at pulling away completely.

"Two-Bit we need to stop. I don't know if I can stop if we continue this." Dallas said pulling away more.

"Who the hell said we need to stop?" Two-Bit said pulling Dally back in for another kiss but Dally pushed him away.

"Two-Bit no, I want this to be an actual relationship not just a screw and go. I really do want to do this correctly." Dallas said being all gentle man like and gently pushing Two-Bit away.

"Really, wow Dally I can't believe this you being a gentle man. Here's the thing I wish you would be gentle man about something else, I'm not some dame and I really wish you would take complete advantage of me. I have waited too damn long to have this I don't really want to wait." Two-Bit said pouting.

"You have never been good at being patient, have you?" Dally said smiling and shaking his head.

"No that I haven't" Two-Bit said laughing. Dally leaned down and kissed Two-Bit. Two-Bit immediately locked his arms around Dally's neck to keep him close as possible. Dally picked Two-Bit up and took him to the bedroom. He laid Two-Bit down on the bed, "Keith, will you stay here tonight?"

"Of course that would be why I let you bring me in here." He said giggling.

"No what I mean is will you just stay here and not do anything?" Dally asked. Keith sighed but nodded. He knew Dally was stubborn and honestly he did like this side of Dally.

Dally laid down beside Keith and thought 'yea I like Keith better than Two-Bit'. He felt Keith cuddle into his side and pulled him close. He loved spending time with Keith and this only made things better, because now Keith was his forever and he would never share the man with anyone else.

Just another note please more reviews and emails are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Dally's Prov

The next morning Dally woke up with Two-Bit attached to him; he learned in one night that Two-Bit was an octopus. His legs and arms were wrapped and tangled with his own. He smiled but he knew he had to get up. Work would start in a bit and he won't have time to piss around this morning. Dally tried to untangle himself but failed miserably, he came to the realization that there was no way of getting around it he would have to wake Two-Bit up.

"Two-Bit, you need to get up." Dally said shaking him slightly. When that didn't work he used a more effective approach. Dally started kissing at Two-Bit's ear and gently nipping at his throat. He grew more anxious looking at the time and deepened the bite into Two-Bit's neck.

"Owwwweeee" Two-Bit said in a slow, muffled sleepy voice. "What did you do that for?"

"I need to go to work and your kind of attached." Dally said laughing. Two-Bit quickly pulled back trying to hid the blush that was etched across his face. Dally pulled his chin up and kissed him quickly.

"I'll get off at 5 you gonna be around?" Two-Bit nodded. "If ya want ya can stay here and sleep, just if you leave lock the door." Again Two-Bit nodded. Dally smiled a soft smile and leaned down for another kiss. He quickly grabbed his clothes for work and was out the door. Two-Bit relaxed into the bed, within minutes was back to sleep.

Change in Prov…Soda &Curly

Soda was on a rollercoaster of feelings first everything with the fight and Steve almost dying, then Pony announcing his pregnancy and now a lull in his and Curly's relationship. Soda had no idea what was wrong but he felt that there was something off. He didn't understand why Curly after everything that they had been through would now just push him away. He was positive that this was the end, after the cheating he was just going to end it when he should have ended it. Curly had called earlier and said the one sentence no one wanted to hear 'we need to talk'. Soda just didn't understand what he had done to deserve this. So when he talked to Curly he said 'fine' and said they would go for a drive that evening.

"He will be here soon what do I do Pony?" Soda said bursting into his and Pony's room.

"Do about what Soda?" Pony said damn near jumping off the bed. He put his hand on his heart to calm it then down onto his stomach.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you is the baby ok?" Pony nodded. "He wants 'to talk' and I'm afraid he wants to break up!" Soda said exasperated.

"Ok calm down, he said he wants to talk that doesn't always mean they want to break up. I know for a fact that Curly loves you a lot so why are you freaking out, maybe he just wants to talk to ya about something." Pony said relaxing again. He had been very tired and hungry in the past few weeks but nothing had been able to sit in his stomach for very long. He was learning to hate morning sickness.

"I don't know Pony, maybe." Soda gave up and got ready to go out with Curly. Before he left he decided that he would just beat Curly to the punch and break up with him first or at least agree with him that it was for the best no matter what he really thought. He won't make the situation any worse than it needed to be.

When Curly showed up it wasn't but a little past seven; Soda jumped in the car before Curly even made it out of the car. Curly was about 20 minutes into the ride out of town when he finally could not take the silence anymore. He knew there was something wrong with the Soda but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Soda is there something wrong, did I do something?" Curly asked grabbing at Soda's hand.

"I don't know did I do something. I have been freaking out for the past four hours 'bout what all this could be 'bout. If your gonna break up with me will you just do it so I don't have to wonder." Soda said finally breaking, tears coming to his eyes.

"What Soda, what gave you the idea that I was breaking up with ya. I wanted to do something nice for ya tonight. We haven't had much time alone and I just wanted it to be us." Curly said grabbing their linked hands and kissing the hand. Soda nodded, feeling stupid for worrying. "Soda I love you, you need to know that."

Soda nodded but was quiet. He felt worse for accusing Curly of wanting to break up and stupid for thinking that he would want to break up. About ten minutes later Soda noticed they were pulling off.

"Where are we?" Soda asked as Curly got out of the car. Soda went to open the door but before he could it was opened for him. The momentary freak out was unnecessary but it was as if his brain was on overload from all the stress. Curly pulled him out of the car and wrapped his arms around Soda slamming their lips together.

"Are you ready?" Curly asked as he pulled away. Soda's brain still trying to come back to earth was only able to nod. Once he regained his voice he asked "where are we going?"

Curly laughed "you'll see". They started for the trail going through the woods for about ten-fifteen minutes until Curly stopped and turned around.

"Close your eyes?" Curly smiled as Soda did. Curly took Soda's hands and lead him to the edge. "Okay you can open them now."

"Oh wow!" Soda said opening his eyes. It wasn't like the eighth wonder of the world but it was theirs. Just a beautiful clearing with wildflowers scattered around and a creek running fresh water down in the middle. Soda took in the entire scene looking up into the trees noticing the breaks in them allowing the sun to set a glow over the beautiful area. Curly wrapped his arms around Soda setting his chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Curly asked.

"This place is amazing! How did you find it?" Soda answered in almost a hushed yell.

"When I was a kid me and Tim got into it and I ran away. I got lost in the damn woods and ended up here. I figured I would just stay here forever until Tim and them found me. After that whenever I needed to just get away from them, I'd come here." Curly said turning Soda around in his arms kissing him softly and letting go.

"Well this place is awesome but why bring me here when this is your place?" Soda asked.

"Because you mean a lot to me and I wanted to show you something important." Curly said smiling. Curly could feel the excitement in him double when he remembered why exactly he had brought him out here.

"Hey lets just sit here for a bit." Soda nodded and watched as Curly moved to sit against a rock. Soda sat in front of him leaning back against the man's chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours allowing the peace and quiet to just sink into them. They were comfortable not talking but rather just being in each other's company.

Curly fished in his pocket and brought out one of those old rings that you got from a quarter machine.

"Hey Soda today you scared me, the thought of you thinking I would leave you only pushes me to want to do this even more. I love you more than life itself and I never want to live without you. You're my world and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do…" Curly popped the top of the plastic container and pulled the ring out… "Will you be mine forever?" He asked whispering all of this in Soda's ear. At the sound of the last question Soda turned his head to see the ring. He immediately started to cry and nodded his head. He knew this is the closest they could ever get with the laws of marriage but maybe someday they would actually be engaged. Soda turned around completely and straddled Curly's lap. He grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him soundly. As he pulled away he admired the ring and giggled noticing the container on the ground.

"Well it is the thought" he said losing himself to his laughter. "I don't care if it was a bread tie I love you more than anything." He said calming down.

"I love you too, and eventually we can get bands that are for both of us and eventually even be married." Curly said smiling and laughing.

Soda attached his lips to Curly in a slow, passionate kiss that showed all the love that he held for Curly.


	11. Questions

**This chapter is for all my dedicated readers who I have left on suspense. I am sorry and will continue to update more often in the coming weeks. Hope you all like. I want to hear from you all if you have any comments, questions, or just want to tell me what you think. I will even except ideas but will not always use them. Thank you to all!**

Chapter 11

Pony and Steve

"Steve where have you been?" Pony asked worriedly as Steve walked through the door. As Pony got closer he noticed a distinct smell, cheap perfume and alcohol. "Steve you have three seconds to explain that smell on you before my hormones jump to conclusions and make me kill you!"

"Pony it was nothing, Two-Bit asked if I would go out and grab a drink with him after work. I said yes, we ran into Dally's ex and you know how touchy feely she is. She kept trying to get me to go home with her and I told her no and eventually left. I'm sorry I tried to call but no one answered." Steve said pulling the shirt off and tossing it across our room. When everyone was told about the baby my brothers thought it was time for Steve to move in with us permanently to help with the baby as much as possible. Soda moved into his old room in which him and Curly shared for the most part since the engagement. They had originally wanted to sit us all down but Soda couldn't keep his mouth shut when he walked through our door that day. He was so excited and I was happy for him even though I wished it was me. I had been having issues allowing this baby to be considered a 'bastard' but Steve was fine with it. He didn't see the point we were already living together, it frustrated the hell out of me especially with all my hormones out of wack.

"That better be all! I can't believe you didn't call back I was freaking out when you didn't come home. You know I don't like you going over to Buck's. Why are you doing this when I'm so close to term. I'm tired of all this bull shit if you don't want me or the baby then just leave I'm done." Pony said crying.

"What the hell Pony it was two drinks I would never do anything with anyone else I told you I love you. I will never leave you or the baby. Pony calm down please I really don't want to fight with you tonight." Steve begged pony to turn around and face him. When Pony finally turned around the tears were streaming down his face. "Baby why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want me anymore. You hardly ever touch me, I'm fat, ugly, and you won't even marry me. What am I supposed to think that you still love me…no possible way just go to your new person and get out." Pony yelled pushing Steve away and collapsing on to the bed.

"Pony is that what you think?" Steve said calming down immediately.

"Yes, it has to be. Your revolted by my looks which where revolting in the first part." Pony said tears continueing down his cheeks.

"Pony I can't believe you would say that. You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. I love you with all my heart, you are not fat your pregnant, glowin'ly pregnant. The reason I haven't really done anything with you lately is I'm afraid of hurting the baby not that I am turned off by you. I love you! And I worry about our baby. As for the marriage thing Pony I don't personally see the big deal in it but if that's what you want…" Steve got down on one knee and popped open a ring box "I was going to wait to do this on our anniversary since it was so important to you but I guess ill do it now. Pony your important to me and I have been pulling extra shifts so that I would be able to buy you this ring. Yes we have had our hard times but I need you close. When you started this talk about Soda being engaged I didn't understand but losing you wasn't worth it now I understand what it means to you, what it will take to make you happy, and I would do anything to keep you smiling so…Pony will you marry me?" Pony looked into his eyes knowing what he say there was true love. He leaned down and kissed Steve hard.

"Of course I will marry you." Steve stood up wrapping his arms around Pony. They kissed slowly and passionately while Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Pony's waist. Steve made to pull away before his hormones took over and it would lead to making love. He was still unsure of this whole thing and didn't want to hurt the baby.

"You won't hurt me or the baby Steve, I already asked Dr. Sumors about it all. I promise you she is the first to say that it will be fine." Pony stated pulling Steve back in for a kiss. Steve released his worry and let his love and lust over take him. Not taking Pony in almost a month and a half had really done his control in. He wanted nothing more than to lay him on the bed and fuck his brains out but he knew he would have to take it slow, not only for the baby's sake but also for the sake of his lover. He picked up Pony who immediately wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. He gently laid Pony on the bed climbing down on top of him. Pony moaned as the crotches rubbed together causing a friction that he hadn't felt in a long time. Steve pulled back enough to pull Pony's shirt and his own off and threw them across the room, he then stood and undid Pony's pants pulling them and his shoes off. Before laying back down he took off his own pants leaving their boxers the only fabric keeping them apart. He started kissing Pony again but broke off to kiss his ear.

"I missed this so much, you have no idea how much I love you, Pony!" He whispered in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. He kissed the skin right where the below the ear and then moved on to the juncture of where is neck meet the collarbone. Steve heard Pony moan at the treatment and continued his adventure southern. Steve pulled a nipple into his mouth alternating between licking and sucking then kissing his way to the other for the same treatment. After giving each the proper treatment he moved on kissing his way down his fiancé's stomach, kissing and nuzzling at the baby bump protruding from his boyfriends normally flat stomach. At this point Pony's moans were starting to resemble pants more than anything. Steve pulled his lover's boxers slowly down his legs tossing them once they cleared his legs. He then kissed his way back up the inner part of Pony's leg. When he reached his prize Pony was begging.

"Steve, please, god please." Pony was past sentences being stimulized so much. Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat but moved past what the boy wanted him to touch and kissed down his other thigh, giggling as Pony sighed in disappointment. Quickly as to catch him off guard he swallowed Pony as far as he could. Pony screamed and Steve could feel him release down his throat. He swallowed it greedily, then rose to kiss Pony again. Pony pulled Steve in for a hard kiss tasting himself in Steve's mouth.

"Please Steve I can't take anymore please I need you inside me." Pony asked quivering. Steve pulled the lube from the bed side table drawer and squirted some on his fingers. He leaned down to kiss Pony as he slid a lone finger in him. Pony moaned into Steve's mouth. Steve pulled out and placed two fingers back in scissoring him, he knew after so long Pony would be a little tight but he didn't expect him to be this tight. Pony had tensed immediately but slowly relaxing into the feeling. As Pony started moaning again Steve added a third finger while swallowing Pony for the second time that night. Pony bit into his hand so as to not scream again.

"God Steve ready now! Please need you..god..please" Pony begged. Steve pulled off and out Pony moaned in desperation. Steve opened the bottle again covering his own dick, he pulled Pony's legs up to wrap around his chest. He aligned himself and pushed in slowly. Once he was buried he stopped to look at Pony. Pony was panting and his face was twisted in pain. Steve stilled to lean down and kiss him allowing him time to adjust.

"Move please" Pony moaned bucking his hips which made Steve throw his head back. Steve pulled back and thrust back in pulling just the right angle to hit Pony's prostate. Pony made the look of screaming but nothing came out, Steve quickly pulled out and hit the same angle again. He repeated his movements over and over again still not slamming into him at his full potential.

"Please Steve! Harder!" Steve was reluctant but continued to thrust slowly getting harder and harder with his thrusts.

"God…Steve…you won't hurt us! Harder" Pony cried out as Steve finally relented and slammed into him. He was so close and all he needed was a push. Steve bent down, knowing he was close and whispered "cum for me baby." And Pony did just that. As Pony rode out his orgasm his walls spasmed pulling Steve into his own orgasm. As they both came down Steve pulled out so as to not fall on top of the most important people in his life and laid beside Pony. Instantly Pony laid on his shoulder.

"You know your still not out of the dog house." Steve looked down at Pony with a confused look, "but you are getting there."

"I love you Pony!" Steve said smiling and laughing.

Sighing "I love you too Steve. You need to learn to talk to me though. With all the hormones going wacky I can't help but get emotional and I need you here for me. If you need a night out just tell me, if your having second thoughts tell me, hell if you want to leave just tell me. I need to know what is going on in that head of yours. It's not like our past was the easiest Steve but I can't stand not knowing what is going on between us. I love you but if your not happy I won't ask you to stay. Ok?" Pony said to him lifting his head to look Steve in the eyes.

"Pony I love you and that will never change. I am not leaving you, yes I get scared but that's normal for a father to be. But leaving you is not an option it would kill me. Now lay down and get some rest." Steve said kissing him one last time before Pony laid down and fell asleep.


	12. Worlds Apart

**Hey guys I promised you more updates and they are coming. My computer had to be fixed and I just got it back yesterday! Needless to say both volumes can not be at 100% or you blow a speaker. Lol well hope you guys like this chapter read and review.

Also to those who reviewed:

Madison the Greaser-thanks for the suggestion

AlexisLe97- thank you for reviewing

Minato4ever- thank you for the spell check: all fixed!

Chapter 12

Worlds Apart

Darry and Johnny's relationship was on the rocks. Since the hospital Darry has done everything possible to avoid any sexual acts with Johnny. Darry wanted to allow time for Johnny to wake up and realize he wanted someone his own age rather than an old coot that was tired all the time. Johnny however was patient up to this point not being able to take much more when Darry got home one night after the announcement of Soda's engagement. Darry walked in seen Johnny and went straight to his room knowing full well Johnny would follow him. Johnny slammed the door shut after the entered.

"I can't take anymore, Darry! Either we move on in this relationship or I move on. I can't take this anymore. There are days you want me close and others where you would rather push me out the door. I don't know what the hell you want from me. I don't know what else I can do to make you understand that I don't want to leave you but this is ridiculous. I love you but I don't know how much more I can take." Johnny said exasperated.

Darry sat down on his bed and put his head in hands. "Johnny I know this is rough but I don't know how else I can explain it too you. I need to make sure you want this, that you can deal with a cranky old greaser for awhile because once we take that step your not leaving me, ever."

Johnny straddled Darry and pulled his head out of his hands. "Dammit Darry I don't want to leave, Ever. Claim me as yours forever I am tired of waiting the only person I want in this life is you. Stop pushing me away." Johnny leaned into a kiss, seconds went by and it turned from a simple sweet kiss to a lustful power filled kiss. Johnny was in heaven finally he was getting some kind of response out of Darry. Darry pulled back and was about to push Johnny away again, but Johnny didn't give him the chance reconnecting their lips and pushing Darry to lay down.

"Johnny…" Darry said trying to sit back up.

"No, shut up Darry I'm done playing this game with you." Johnny said pushing Darry to stay down. Johnny attacked his neck leaving quite a huge mark on Darry's neck. Johnny pulled Darry's work shirt up and attacked his chest, not leaving any area undiscovered. He stopped and paid extra attention to his nipple. Darry growled and pushed up into his mouth. Johnny smirked knowing Darry was finally losing control; Johnny hated the control Darry had over the situation. Now that he was losing it Johnny upped the ante. He started his way down Darry's chest his hands making quick work of Darry's work pants. Darry made to stop him but Johnny pushed his hands out of the way, finished undoing his pants and then climbed back up to kiss Darry.

"Either you give in or this will be considered rape." Johnny said pulling out of the kiss and pulling his shirt off. Johnny threw the piece of clothing across the room and stood up undoing his pants and pushing them off. He climbed back over Darry the only clothing standing between them now was Darry's jeans and boxers and his own boxers. Johnny grabbed Darry's hands and put them on his own chest. "Please don't push me away," Johnny leaned down whispered in Darry's ear "let go and take me." That was all it took the last of Darry's control broke and he flipped them both. Covering Johnny with kisses all over his face, Johnny giggling from the feel. Johnny pushed Darry's pants off his hips and Darry kicked them off his legs, the kissing continued and their tongues dueled. Darry broke off and continued the kissing down Johnny's chest. He did away with both the boxers and then placing himself back over top of Johnny. Darry rubbed himself against Johnny eliciting a loud moan from him.

"Darry please foreplay later. I need you now." Johnny pushed out through clenched teeth. Darry chuckled but reached into the bedside table and found what he was looking for. He opened the bottle and squeezed some on his hands. He placed a finger at Johnny's entrance and eased it in as he nipple on his ear. He slowly began to push in and out before adding another and another.

"God…Darry I'm ready fuck me NOW. Please." Johnny said pushing back on the fingers that were invading him. Darry nodded kissing Johnny again then opening the bottle and squeezing some on his dick. He placed himself at Johnny's opening and pushed in slowly.

"God your tight Johnny." Darry said pushing himself in till he was fully seated inside Johnny.

After a few minutes Johnny muttered a "move". After that there wasn't any more coherent speaking after. Both were lost in the feeling of being completed, finally in Johnny's position.

"God Darry going to cum." Johnny bit out.

"Me too, babe." Darry said. Darry grabbed a hold of Johnny's cock and started stroking it. It took three swipes and it threw Johnny over the edge, his walls contracting and seeing stars as he screamed Darry's name. Darry followed closely after him with the contracting walls milking him of everything he had. He collapsed down on Johnny and quickly rolling off him as to not crush him.

"Well I have to say that was totally worth the wait." Darry said to Johnny. Johnny chuckled laying his head on Darry's chest.

"Yea well if you would have just gave in earlier we would have been doing this a lot longer ago." Johnny said with a smile.

"I'm glad I didn't I think it was better with pent up frustration. Not to mention I love you taking charge it was hot." Darry said kissing Johnny again.

"Hey now round two will have to wait you wore me out." Johnny said laughing. He closed his eyes extremely contented and happy and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Darry woke up for work. He figured he would just let Johnny sleep so he untangled their limbs softly as to not wake him. He dressed and made his way downstairs to make breakfast. Soda and Pony were already down at the table.

"Well you two are up early. What's up with that?" Darry asked heading straight for the coffee.

"Well considering you had some major fun last night I'm surprised you heard the alarm clock." Soda said smirking.

"Besides with all the noise and the baby I have been having trouble sleepin any ways." Pony stated with a smirk.

"Sorry guys." Darry said blushing.

"Well just next time stuff a sock in that boys mouth. I never thought our little Johnny would be a screamer." Soda said laughing

"Who's a screamer?" Johnny said entering the kitchen. Soda and Pony busted up laughing at the way Johnny looked. He had a pair of Darry's sweatpants on that were way too big, his hair was a mess, and he had a look on his face of being thoroughly fucked.

"Ummm…I'm not sure you want to know, babe. Coffee?" Johny nodded and accepted the cup.

"No really what were you guys talking about?" Darry blushed and chuckled.

"Well it seems we were busted last night. Since you were a little loud." Johnny instantly blushed remembering his scream. Soda and Pony only laughed harder at seeing the boys face.

"Alright you two that's enough. Come on Soda we got to get to work." Darry said kissing Johnny sweetly and grabbing his bag as he walked out the back door. Soda nodded still chuckling. Pony had begun to recollect himself. As the boys left for work Johnny sat down across from Pony.

"Was I really that loud?" Johnny asked with sincerity.

"Actually yes, I didn't know you had it in you Johnny. Have you been home since you and Darry started dating?" Pony asked. He felt that he hadn't gotten to speak to Johnny in what seems like forever. With everything that had happened to the two almost a year and a half ago you would think they would be linked but as time wore on their lives had gotten a little out of control.

"Yea once, Darry doesn't like me going back there considering I always come back with more bruises. He went over with me the last time and explained to my mom that I would be moving in with him. Dad was passed out so he didn't even know I packed my things up and left. Mom was happy I was getting out and apologized that she couldn't ever help me. I gave her a kiss and left with Darry haven't seen either of them since. Mom told me never to come back." Johnny said with tears welling up in his eyes. Just then the door slammed in the front room.

"Hey boys whatcha been up too?" Two-Bit asked walking in.

"Nothin much in my end but a hole hell of a lot in his." Pony said cracking a smile. Johnny threw a balled up piece of paper at him. Pony only cracked up laughing.

"What's he talking about Johnnyboy?" Two-Bit said getting the chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Me and Dar finally…well we…umm." Johnny said getting all flustered. Two-Bit rouffled his hair as he sat down next to him at the table.

"I get it man." Pony started laughing even harder at Johnny's bright red face. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he noticed a hickey on Two-Bit's neck.

"Don't feel bad Johnny you weren't the only one that got it last night, seems so did Two-Bit." Pony said pointing to the hickey on the other boys neck. Two-Bit cracked a smile and nodded.

"So you got to tell me is he really a softy under all that toughness?" Pony said turning to Two-Bit.

"Your really gonna ask me that?..." Pony only nodded. "I think I hear mickey in the other room."

"Oh no you don't. Spill!" Pony said smiling. Two-Bit sighed and nodded sitting back down.

"Don't tell him I told you any of this but yes to a point. He is just as controlling in bed as out but I love it. Guys I think'm screwed." Two-Bit said shaking his head.

"Ah yea I can see that." Pony said jokingly.

"No I mean literally. I am falling in love with the meanest greaser around town. I don't even know if he would ever feel that way. I mean I know he likes me and all but what would he want with a screw up the rest of his life. I can't even keep a job let alone my drinking habbits." Two-Bit said ironically lifting the beer up to his lips taking a sip. He sighed and set it down and just stared at it.

"Have you said any of this to him?" Johnny said. Two-Bit shook his head. "Well then maybe you should. I know when I was unhappy all me and Darry did was fight about everything that wasn't the problem. But when I finally told him that he was pissing me off with all the pushing me away and giving me a chance to walk away if I wanted then all our problems seemed to go away." Johnny said smiling.

"Yea along with the rest of ours sleepin habbits." Pony said chuckling. Johnny shot him a look but shook his head.

"Yea sorry about that. I don't' think I apologized yet did I." Johnny said blushing for the tenth time this morning.

" I don't know how to bring it up and I don't want to be needy with him. We all know what he's like and he doesn't like whiny crybaby's that attach to him that's why he hangs around us. I just don't want to chase him off. I mean I like him so much." Two-Bit said. He looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost eleven. If he wanted to stop at his place and grab clothes and still meet Dally at the apartment he would have to leave now. "Hey guys look I got to go so I'll talk to ya'll later."

"Later Two-Bit" was chorused as the screen door shut.

"I hope everything works out for him. I think it's time for a nap the baby is finally settling down." Pony said rubbing his growing stomach.

"By the way where is Steve?" Johnny asked.

"He went to work early to pick up and early shift. We need the money for the baby." Johnny nodded and bid him good night as Ponyboy made his way upstairs for a well needed nap.

As always reed and review. Thanks guys hope you liked it!


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13

Two-Bit and Dally

Two-Bit was on his way to meet Dally at his apartment. This had been their routine for the past few weeks. Dally would leave for work giving Two-Bit a kiss before leaving and then Two-Bit would meet him when he was done and they would either hang with the gang or by themselves. Two-Bit was walking and was pulling a Pony and had his head in the clouds, he never heard the convertible pull up behind him.

"Hey Grease, Where ya hurrying off too?" Two-Bit spun around noticing five soc's making their way towards him. Two-Bit grabbed for his knife but before he could one of the soc's grabbed him shoving him roughly into the wall. Two-Bit lost his breath when he hit. Knowing he was in trouble he looked around for someone or a way out.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you the one that's always with that guy from New York?" Two-Bit recognized the voice as the one that spoke first. The guy was big, in build and height. He wore his blond hair like most Soc's did and Two-Bit recognized him. "Answer me!"

"Yea what's it too you." Two-Bit said thru his teeth. Suddenly it hit him where he knew this guy from. Dally had stolen his car about three months ago and went to jail for it. Two-Bit instantly regretted answering the question truthfully.

"Awww, you're his new bitch aren't you?" The boy said stepping up taking up the lead and shoving the knife he donned in Two-Bit's face. He placed the knife at Two-Bit's neck and acted as if he was going to kill him. "You know I should just kill you and hurt him but I'm sure he would just find himself another bitch to play with. Then again that's a lot of heat I don't need so maybe we will just play with you, ruin you for him. It will get the same effect, he won't want you and then I can keep you for myself."

He whispered the last part in Two-Bit's ear. Two-Bit felt the guys start to run his hand all over him and started to fight back, pushing and shoving trying to get away. Two of the guys grabbed Two-Bit while the main guy punched him hard his head hitting the wall behind him. Two-Bit fell unconscious in the arms of the five guys. Two-Bit woke back up to being in a dark alley when one of the guys that had grabbed him entered him. Two-Bit screamed.

"Lookie there, our little friend is awake. Now shut the hell up." The one that entered him yelled. It wasn't the same guy as before. Two-Bit didn't know how many more had taken their turn before he heard someone coming down the alley.

"Hey what the fuck are you guys doing?" Two-Bit knew that voice it was Dally. "Get the fuck out…Oh my god Two-Bit."

The guys scattered all but one; the original guy that had had his car stolen by Dally. He strolled past Dally and whispered "you can have my left over's" he said chuckling and then continued on his way out of the alley.

Dally ran to Two-Bit. "God Two-Bit to think I was pissed off at you for not being at the house. Are you ok?"

"Dally, I think it's time I go to the hospital." Two-Bit clenched out. Dally knew he was in pain because he wasn't joking around. Dally picked him up and as he carried him to the nearest hospital he could Two-Bit dropped in and out of consciousness. As Dally reached the hospital he realized Two-Bit was bleeding extremely badly.

"I need some help, now!" Dally screamed as he walked through the emergency doors. The attending's looked up realized that he was carrying a bloody man in his arms they started rushing around. Dally set him down gently on the gurney. The doctors and nurses swarmed Two-Bit, Dally stepped back in shock. The doctor came up to Dally.

"Son, do you know what happened? It will make it easier on us if you can tell us something." He asked looking at Dally warily.

"Awww, yes he was raped by a group of guys. Other than that I really don't know." Dally said to him. "Do you have a phone?" The doctor nodded and pulled a nurse away and told her to show him a phone. Dally dialed the first number he thought of…Darry's.

"Darry, I need you to come to the hospital….no not for me…it's Two-Bit…no the soc's got to him. Darry he looked really bad. Alright I'll wait for ya and Dar thanks." He hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Darry, Soda, Curly, Steve, Pony and Johnny came through the double doors and looked wildly around for Dallas.

"Hey man how is he?" Dally shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know yet nobody has told me anything. Two-Bit's mom and sister are here somewhere, but I don't think they know anything ither." They all sat down Johnny sitting next to Dally and throwing an arm around him to try and comfort him. Darry sat next to Johnny completely understanding how worried Dally was if anything had ever happened to his Johnny he would die of worry.

The doctor stepped out of the back rooms and came towards the gang.

"Has anybody been able to reach the boy's mother?" Dally nodded. "She is around here somewhere," he spotted her and waved her over.

"Hello doctor, how is my son? Will he be ok?" she asked running up.

"He will make a full recovery in time. His injuries were extensive but he gave one hell of fight. He has a broken nose and wrist, a few cracked ribs some major tearing but mostly bruises and cuts." We all nodded. "Now I have a question for you son? Do you know who did this to him?"

"No you'd have to ask Two-Bit. Is he awake and can we see him." Dally asked averting the original question. He knew who at least three of them were but he wasn't about to tell the doc. He wanted to kill them himself.

"yes but family first." Two-Bit's mother nodded and walked behind the doctor along with her daughter. "Well are you coming Dallas? I'm sure he won't wanna see me if you're not there with us." She said smiling. I guess it's true a mother always knows. Dally ran to catch up and as he entered the door seen the worst sight. Two-Bit was connected to all these machines and just looked plain bad.

"Hey ma, sweetie…Dallas" Two-Bit's sister crawled up in his bed and hugged him sweetly while his ma just leaned down and kissed his head. "Well are you just gonna stand there Dal?"

"Don't be a smart ass Two-Bit, well I can tell you feel better your already cracking jokes." Dally said with a smile. His mother and sister stayed for a bit but once they let all the guys in they decided to leave. The rest of us stayed until visiting hours were up and the nurse came in and kicked us out.

"Mam, I would like to stay. I promise I won't keep him up I just want to be here if he wakes up." Dally asked the nurse.

"Let me ask the doctor if he approves then I don't see the problem." She said leaving about five minutes later she stuck her head in and nodded to Dally and he got comfortable in the crappy chair.

"Hey Dally, you do know who did this to me, right?" Dally only nodded.

"That's nutin you need to be worryin about, got me. You just focus on getting out of this damn place, ya hear me." Two-Bit nodded and closed his eyes. Dally took his hand in his own and kissed it. After a while Dally laid his head down on the bed next to Two-Bit's side and fell asleep.

** In the middle of the night**

Two-Bit slept fitfully and finally woke from the nightmare only too be confused as to where he was. As he took in the surroundings again he remembered that it was just a dream and Dally was right beside him. Although at the moment Dally was looking at him concerned something was wrong.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Dally asked moving closer. Two-Bit shook his head and smiled the best he could.

"Nuting big just a nightmare." Dally nodded. "Two-Bit you scared the shit out of me tonight. I hope you know that I really do care about you. You're the first person I ever let in. Ya can never leave me. I thought you were done with me when you weren't at the house. I guess what I'm trying to say is I guess I think I love ya, and I want ya to move in with me." Dally said holding tightly to the hand that was entwined with his own.

"I would love to move in with you baby. And I love ya too, I was so afraid ta tell ya. I didn't want to be a pain and be clingy. I'm not a bitch and I didn't want ya to leave me for telling ya something so romantic." Two-Bit said with a smile, "Now get your ass up here and give me a kiss."

Dally leaned up to kiss Two-Bit but Two-Bit wasn't letting go. "Lay with me" Dally nodded and laid down as Two-Bit snuggled in to him. The night nurse entered a little later to get the boys vitals and smiled at the sight that greeted her. She knew of Dally and to see such a soft side of the man she was normally working on made her heart melt. She grabbed the vitals as quickly as possible and left the room.

Ok guys here's another chapter. Sorry about the wait! This one I wanted to get perfect. The next chapter should be up within the next week I promise. Hope to get reviews from all who love it!


	14. Names and Changes

Chapter 14

Pony was devastated to learn about Two-Bit. It was bad enough Johnny was still jumpy from his own attack a few years ago before the whole church accident. Steve was keeping an extra close eye on him, going where ever he went. Even after a few weeks of calm all the guys were still up tight going anywhere by themselves.

"Steve, we have to leave now. I'm going to be late for the appointment." Pony said calling from the living room. Steve walked into the room with his shoes in hand.

"Alright, Alright Ponyboy. I'm coming." Steve said throwing the shoes on the floor and slipping them on. "Are you ready?" Pony only nodded and strolled out the door with Steve in tail.

"Hey babe!" Some guy screamed from across the street. Pony gave him the finger and got into Steve's car. Steve started the car and the made it to the hospital without incident.

*In the Doctor's Office*

"Ponyboy Curtis" The nurse yelled and smiled when Steve helped Pony stand up. She took both into a room telling Pony to sit down and took his blood pressure. A few minutes later the doctor came in smiling.

"Hey Ponyboy, Are you ready to know what your having?" Dr. Hampton asked. Pony nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then let's get going. Lift up your shirt." Pony did as asked and the doctor put the gel on his now bulging stomach. She started the sonogram looking at the picture intensely.

"Well guys looks like you're going to have a beautiful baby girl." Both men looked at each other happy as can be.

"A girl!" Pony exclaimed. Steve leaned down and kissed Pony passionately.

"Is she healthy?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve she is a perfectly health looking baby." She said wiping up Pony's stomach.

"Thank you so much Doc." She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely no problem, you both have a good day."

*Later at the Curtis Household*

"Hey babe do you think we should pick up some clothes for the baby?" Steve asked Pony. All the guys were lounging around the room. Soda and Curly were snuggled up on one corner of the couch, Johnny was in Darry's lap dosing in and out, Pony and Steve were on the other end of the couch, and Dally was laying on the floor next to Two-Bit him getting out of the hospital that morning. The doctor's didn't see any reason to keep him longer but he was under direct orders: no sex and to rest a lot. Dally was holding him to that too.

"Yea I guess we could now. It is getting closer. Maybe even a few pink dresses." Pony replied keeping one eye on the gang. This was their way of telling them the sex of the baby. "More importantly we need to come up with a name for the little princess."

"Yea maybe…Clara?" Pony scrunched up his nose and shook his head. By this time they had the attention of the entire room. Pony was smiling looking at Soda and Darry. Both of their faces had lit up at the mention of a little girl. In all truth all the brothers had wanted a little sister to protect. Now they were glad they didn't have one because of all the drama with their parents and the soc's; but that all was going to change there was going to be a little girl in the house.

"Really Pony it's going to be a girl?" Soda asked Pony nodded. Soda crawled out of Curly's arms and leaned down to talk to Pony's stomach.

"Hi princess, you're going to be spoiled rotten by me." Soda said rubbing Pony's tummy. He was rewarded with a small kick. Soda looked up at Pony with tears in his eyes. "Has she ever done that before?"

"Nope, but I hope she it doesn't last it's not the greatest feeling." Pony said perplexed.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"She kicked the second one went into my kidney though." Pony said relaxing back into Steve. Soda moved Steve's hand to where he had felt the kick.

"Hey Princess why don't you let daddy feel you kick again…. Please for Uncle Soda." A few seconds later both men felt her kick his hand again. Steve smiled and kissed Pony's cheek softly then buried his head in his neck. Pony could feel the tears on his neck and knew that the little princess had successfully wrapped her daddy around her finger with just a little kick.

Within minutes names for a little girl were flying out of everyone's mouth.

"Heather" Darry offered. "Stephanie" was Dally's "Sarah" Darry when Pony shot down Heather. "Alexa" Soda's idea. "Alyssa" also Soda's. "Amanda" Johnny's option as well as "Courtney". "Becky" "Danielle" Curly offered after the rest had been shot down.

"I got a good idea for her name." Two-Bit said. "How about Serenity?" Pony looked at Steve, they both smiled.

"Yea Two-Bit I really like that. What do you think Steve?" Pony asked.

"It's perfect." Two-Bit smiled.

"What are we going to do about all the things we need for the baby?" Pony asked Steve.

"Well I have been saving up for a while, and I think we can handle it. I have been pulling a lot of shifts at the DX. I just hope it will be enough." Steve said.

"How much?" Pony asked curiosity about how much overtime Steve had actually worked.

"Around 600 dollars almost 700." Pony looked surprising at him.

"Wow babe, that's a lot. I think you can calm down on the working." Steve shook his head.

"I want to give our little girl everything I can." Steve said.

"I understand that but you will have to start calming down I am going to need you around here." Steve thought about it but nodded.

Darry picked Johnny up and placed him back down in the chair and nodded to Steve. Steve followed him to the kitchen. Pony could not hear what they were saying but it didn't sound like anyone was angry.

*Kitchen*

"I am really proud of you Steve I didn't honestly think that you could handle this." Darry said.

"By the way Darry you didn't mention the money I was giving you to Pony did you?" Darry shook his head.

"No you said you didn't want him to know just yet but I appreciate it. I have gotten caught up on a lot of things and now the bills don't seem so bad." Soda nodded his head and smiled.

"Well it's the least I can do, I am the reason Pony is eating for two and I am staying here. I should help out but honestly Darry I have you to thank. You pushed me to step up and I like being responsible. I know that if anything happened to Pony I could take care of him. I was thinking of getting a better job though." Darry nodded.

"Maybe I can get you in at the construction company I work for. It's a lot of hard work though." Darry said.

"I can do it. Thank you Darry this could help a lot." Steve said smiling. They both returned to the living room. Pony gave Steve a questioning gaze but Steve just smiled and Pony relaxed.

** As always read and review. Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I was more cautious to keep it in one view instead of bouncing, so let me know if there is any mistakes.**


	15. Birthdy Drama

Chapter 15

Johnny and Darry

Darry collapsed next to Johnny pulling the younger into his arms. They had figured out a way to keep Johnny from screaming, considering the only time he was really loud was when he came there was a pillow that he would scream into. Ever since the night Johnny decided enough was enough they had basically quite fighting. Things were damn near perfect for the two.

"Johnny, I love you" Darry whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." Johnny said half asleep.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Darry asked. Johnny's birthday was exactly a week away and the younger had been avoiding the question.

"Darry, please I don't want anything I'm good." Johnny said waking up a little at the question.

"Baby please just tell me an idea." Darry said biting at Johnny's ear.

"Fine, I would love for all of us to just be together and celebrate my birthday as a gang. That's it no gifts just all of us having a good time together." Johnny said exasperated. "Now can I go to sleep?"

"What is the matter, babe?" Darry asked.

"Nothing, Dar I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I just absolutely hate my birthday. It never ends up being good and I would just rather forget about it." Johnny buried his head in the groove of neck desperately trying to get Darry to forget about the conversation and just go to bed.

"Alright babe we won't make it a big thing then." Darry said pulling Johnny closer and lying down for the night. Darry was going through what he could do that would turn everything around for the boy. No man, Johnny had seen so much and grown up so much he was so different and he needs someone to show him how special. Darry fell asleep knowing exactly what he would do for his man's birthday, he just needed the gang's help.

*one week later*

Darry had taken the day off but left not telling Johnny that he had making the boy believe he had went to work. Pony was to get Johnny out of the house at a decent hour so that Darry could come back and get ready for the surprise. Nothing big Johnny had distinctly told him what he wanted and he was going to make sure that happened. The trick was to get Two-Bit there somehow. With all the problems and everything that had happened as of late Darry had to go pick up everyone so that they won't be walking in the open, especially Two-Bit. Two-bit won't show it but he couldn't even step outside without Dally being there with him. He had been hauled up in Dally's apartment for most of the week that the boy had been out of the hospital. Dally got to Dallas's apartment and walked in.

"Hey boys you almost ready to go?" Darry called out. The only answer he received was a groan. Fearing the worst (that he walked in on something) he backed up to the door not wanting to hear anymore but Two-Bit walked out.

"I am but Dallas won't get out of bed. Give me a few." Darry nodded and Two-Bit disappeared back into the room. The next thing he heard was a loud thump and Dallas was standing outside of the room glaring daggers at Two-Bit who lazily strolled out.

"Umm...Dally you might want to get a shower and some clothes." Two-Bit said laughing. Dally looked down realizing his nakedness and scurried into the bedroom giving Two-Bit a dirty look. Twenty minutes later all the boys were getting into Darry's truck and making their way to the store.

"Dally we'll have to split up you take Two-Bit and get the decorations and I'll get the food. Meet back here in like ten?" Dally nodded and wrapped his arm around Two-Bit's neck and walked away. Darry started off for the meat, their dinner was going to be something that was a rarity around the Curtis home…steak. Normally Darry would not have wasted his money on something so expensive but when he talked to his brothers they all agreed it should be something extremely special for their friend. After all a boy who doesn't like his own birthday is not allowed. After Darry got the steaks he made his way through the aisles for potatoes and vegetables. Once he was through he made his way over to where he was to meet Dally and Two-Bit.

*Rewind and switch to Dally/Two-Bit*

"Hey babe, what all do we need?" Two-Bit asked. He was feeling a little jumpy being out in the open like this.

"Just something that says Happy Birthday nothing too big and candles for the cake Soda is making." Dally asked pulling the younger closer. As they walked through the aisles to grab what they needed they ran into a girl.

"Hey Two-Bit! How've been?" Two-Bit pulled a cocky smile up on his face to mask the fear that was in his eyes.

"Not bad sweet thang. Where ya been hiding?" The girl smiled and giggled a little before answering.

"No where but I thought it was you that been hiding?" Two-Bit froze and Dally felt him tense up. "I hear ya been too damn scared to leave your house. Is it true?"

"Na just have way better things to do." Two-Bit bit out.

"Oh that's right your prefrences have changed. Who woulda thought the great womanizer Two-Bit liked it up the ass. I'm sure you loved having that many cocks at once." Two-Bit visibly flinched and Dally saw red. "Who's your friend?"

Dally saw his chance to protect Two-Bit and he wasn't going to lose it. "I'm Dally and who might you be?"

She smiled "I'm Shannon" realization dawned on Dally this was the girl of the guy who initiated the gang rape.

"Oh, I know you." Dally said stepping forward towards her.

"Oh do you now, well then how do you know me?" She asked pushing herself into Dally's chest.

"Oh that's easy but the name threw me off I thought it was 'Star-Pleasurer' at least that's what you went by when you were working the streets. Your waring nice clothes guess you found yourself a daddy to pay for your bad habits. Does he know you still work the streets, or that your real man is a pimp, or better yet that you love to be put in your place." As Dally said the last part he grabbed her hair and pushed her to her knees. Her face went red and she could see that he could break her easily in front of everyone. By now there was a crowd and it was easy to see her discomfort and arousal. Dally bent down and whispered "trash like you belongs on the floor."

Dally stepped back wrapped his arm around Two-Bit and turned walking away from the seen. The girl, Shannon was fuming. She knew her reputation was blown and so was her cover in her new world of money as the guy who was with her had seen it and just so happened to be her 'boyfriends' brother.

They meet Darry and paid for all the items. Dally was not letting Two-Bit even an inch away from him and Darry knew he had missed something. Once in the truck Dally explained what happened and Darry put his arm on Two-Bit and nodded. Darry and Two-Bit were close, they had always been good friends and if they boy needed anything he knew he could go to Darry. Two-Bit flashed his smile and snuggled into Dally's chest. "I'm fine guys."

When they arrived at the house he sent Dallas into the house to make sure the coast was clear. When he got the signal they hauled all the groceries inside. Darry, Soda, Steve, Curly, Two-Bit, and Dally got to work putting the place together and started cooking. A little after 4 they heard voices coming up to the house, the door opened and in came a very pregnant Pony tailed by Johnny. It looked as if no one was home and Johnny sighed.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Johnny and Pony walked into the kitchen. Pony smiled and took a seat that his boyfriend had pulled out for him. Johnny frowned for all of two minutes before smiling and hugging everyone there. He realized that he had gotten his wish a dinner, all of them, together at the same time.

"Thank you Darry." He had hugged him last. He didn't move to pull out of Darry's arms and Darry wasn't letting go.

"Happy Birthday, love" Darry whispered in his ear. The boys sat down to a wonderful meal of course when Johnny seen the steaks he yelled at all three boys for at least five minutes until Darry asked if he was going to keep yelling or eat the steak. Everyone chuckled but the glare that Dar received knew he was in the dog house.

Pretty soon everyone started breaking off into couples and leaving or finding rooms to stay. Soda and Curly made their way up to Soda's old/new bedroom, Pony went to lay down and Steve had followed a short time later. Darry had taken the truck and dropped Dally and Two-Bit off at home and Johnny was sitting alone in the living room waiting for Darry to get back. Johnny heard the door swing open and then slam shut.

"What the hell are you doing, Darry?"

"I'm not Darry"

*Sorry guys I have to end it here…love cliffhangers! Haha review please!*


	16. Memories Forever

Memories Forever

Chapter 16

Johnny visibly tensed and turned around. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I would visit my only son on his birthday." He said with an evil smirk. "I think it's time you come home." The man said grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling the boy up. Johnny let out a scream not even remembering that the boys were upstairs. Within seconds both men heard feet scrambling down the steps.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Soda said rounding the corner. Soda seen Johnny's dad and didn't think before he ran for the boy, Steve and Curly at his heel. The boy's father let him go within a second and stepped back running into someone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Darry said in his I'm not messing around voice. Both boys, Pony standing back finally having made it down the stairs, visibly cringing at their brother's tone.

"Well ya see Darry. My dad thought that he was going to take me home with him." Johnny said slithering into his boyfriend's arms. Darry wrapped one arm around the boy and kissed his head.

"Hmm…well that's not going to happen so I think it's best you leave." He continued in that voice not once letting the man see the fear in his eyes of almost losing his love. Johnny's father could see he was outnumbered and the result would be bad.

"This ain't over!" He said between clenched teeth and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Johnny nodded but Darry's arm tightened bringing the boy flat against his chest and the other arm wrapping around him. "How did he get in here?"

"He just walked through the front door. I was surprised I thought it was you." Johnny said wrapping his arms around the man that was currently pulling him as close as he can.

"Why didn't you lock it?" Johnny shrugged.

"Didn't figure I would need too Dally and Two-Bit's place isn't that far away." Darry nodded and kissed the boy. Everyone started to calm down and head up the stairs when Pony stopped on the steps and grabbed his stomach.

"Umm…Steve something's wrong." Pony said before falling back into Steve's arms unconscious.

"Darry!" Steve called out. The boys helped get the pregnant boy back down the steps. Darry went to get the truck. It seemed this night was just not going to end no matter what they did.

**Switch of characters**Pony Steve**Hospital**

"Please God let him be okay." Steve mumbled too himself. Darry rubbed his upper back trying to reassure the younger man. The doctor's had rushed Pony into a room and had been in there for quite some time. Steve was starting to get nervous when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Curtis and Mr. Randall?" Both boys stood and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm sorry to have been keeping you waiting but it was important we extracted the baby immediately. It seems that Pony's blood pressure dropped as well as his heart rate. We see this a lot in the last trimesters especially in male pregnancies. It's almost as if the body is saying that they weren't meant to do this and giving up. Your little girl is healthy a little early but healthy none the less as for Mr. Curtis it is a little more touch and go. The next 24 hours will tell us more. If you want to see them now you may but just the two of you." The doctor explained, at the last part he had noticed exactly how many people were gathered around the two boys. The boys nodded and followed after the doctor.

"Which one of you is the father?" Steve stepped forward just as the nurse came in with the pink blanketed little girl. She handed her over to Steve and left the room again. Darry could tell Steve was freaking out but he covered it well. They made their way over to Pony and the boys took seats on the opposite sides of Pony. "I'll leave you boys to yourselves"

The doctor made a quick exit he didn't make it far as the middle Curtis boy stopped him and made him tell him what was going on. Steve sat back and looked at the little girl in his arms. She was beautiful she looked like a complete mix of him and Pony. She was blessed with the Curtis hair and eyes and even her smile but she had Steve's face, nose and later they would find her laugh was the same. Steve grabbed Pony's hand and kissed it.

"She's beautiful Pony. I need you to wake up though. I can't raise her by myself. I need you." He whispered to the boy while looking at his little girl. Steve let one tear go as Darry slipped out of the room.

"How is he?" Soda asked the minute Darry came around the corner.

"He is stable for now but they really don't know what is going to happen. If you want to go back and see him then go." Soda nodded and continued back the hall. Darry sat down and Johnny sat in his lap pulling him close. Darry buried his head into the boy's neck and everyone clearly knew he was crying but no one said a thing. Johnny just whispered into his ear positive thoughts. All the boys were sobered when Steve came out carrying his daughter.

"May I hold her Steve?" Darry asked. Steve nodded and handed her over to her uncle. "Have you filled out the birth certificate yet?" Steve nodded.

"Her full name is Serenity Hope Curtis Randall, just like Pony wanted." Johnny hugged the man who had always been a hard ass. Each of the boys took their turn to go in and see Pony and then Steve sent them all home to get some sleep while he stayed with Serenity and Pony. After a short time the nurse came in and too Serenity and all Steve did was crawl up next to Pony half in the chair and half on the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**EarlyEarly morning**

Something woke Steve up. It was a hand telling him to move. He jumped back as realization hit him as to what the constant beep was. The monitor had fell flat and there were at least two doctors and a few nurses in there. Steve stood and watched as they did everything they could to bring the boy back. He started to hear the beeping again and relaxed.

"Where not out of the clear yet, Steve. I don't know if he will recover from this. I'm so sorry." The doctor said as he left. Steve just sat down and cried, for the first time since he was like two. He went over everything that had happened in the last two years finding himself relishing in the memory of finally getting together with Pony

_*Flashback*_

_ "Yo anyone home?" Pony heard yelled out._

_ "Yea kitchen. Don't slam the do…nevermind." Steve came around the corner. _

_ "Sorry I forgot. Where's your brother?" Pony shrugged and continued making breakfast. _

_ "Probably out with Darry or already at work. Why aren't you at work?" Pony asked. Steve and he had made a truce to stay on neutral topics and not fight for Soda. He had freaked out one night when Pony had punched Steve in the face after the whole church thing. Soda swore that the next person to raise a hand to anyone in the group got their ass kicked brother or not. They relented and tried to get along._

_ "Don't have to got the day off. Why aren't you at school." Pony pointed out the window. Steve noticed it on his way over. The weather was horrible. _

_ "Do you want to hang out?" Pony stopped cooking for a second to look at Steve incredulously. _

_ "Sure do you want some food first?" Steve nodded and Pony divided up the breakfast and placed it in front of them. They ate in silence._

_ "What did you have in mind since going out is not a good idea?" Pony asked._

_ "What about seeing what movies are on tv. I'm sure there's something we are close to Christmas." Pony nodded. Steve moved to the living room and Pony did the dishes real quick and joined the other. They sat watching some stupid movie making funny comments about the movie. _

_ "Are you cold?" Steve asked Pony. The boy was obviously trembling or rather shaking. Steve had to stifle his laugh. _

_ "Yea kinda." Pony said laughing. Steve did something the other didn't expect he pulled the younger into his arms._

_ "Better?" Pony's voice left him and he was left with only nodding. Within minutes the shivering stopped and Pony went to leave the older's arms but found himself stuck._

_ "Where are you going?" Steve asked smiling._

_ "My end of the couch?" Steve shook his head._

_ "Your not going anywhere." Steve started tickling the boy. They rolled onto the floor and Steve pinned them. Steve leaned down and slammed his lips against Pony's. Pony immediately returned the kiss. In all actuality the reason Steve was so mean to the kid was because he wanted to keep him away. He knew Superman would kill him if he found out about his feelings. Just as Steve's hands made it under Pony's shirt they heard the door slam._

_ "What the hell are you doing to my little brother Steven!" Steve was up and across the room in an instant._

_ "Darry…it wasn't…I mean…Darry. Wow watch it there superman." Steve was trying to get away from Darry the older almost catching him._

_ "Hey guys." Both boys stopped to look at Pony. He walked up to Steve kissed him on the cheek "Guess we will have to finish this later."_

_ "Darry leave him alone." Pony said on the fly as he walked up the stairs._

_*Flashback over*_

That's all it had taken and the older boy was head over heels in love with the younger. Yea, he had failed at showing that sometimes, but he won't change it for the entire world. His cheating had brought them closer and luckily Pony was able to forgive him. He squeezed the hand he had a hold of and put his head down to watch the younger.

As the hours passed Steve talked to Pony. When the nurse came back in to check on the boy her smile was broken. Steve didn't have to ask to know that he was losing him.

"I think we call his family son." The doctor had placed his hand on Steve's shoulder making the man jump. They had put Pony on a tool that breathed for him saying they believed he was brain dead from the lack of oxygen his body got during the time they were working on them. Steve just nodded and got up to go to the nurse's desk to call Darry.

"Darry you need to bring the gang and come down here…No he is still here…Darry they need to talk to you. They don't think he will make it. Something happened last night and we lost him for a little bit. Something about him possibly being brain dead…I know…ok …see ya in a bit." Steve hung up the phone and walked back into the room. The boy was on automatic and everyone around could tell.

When the gang arrived everyone was there including Dally and Two-Bit who hadn't been there the night before.

"Hey guys." Steve whispered as he walked out. Darry and Steve walked back into the room as to talk to the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I believe your brother is brain dead. His heart stopped last night and although we were able to bring him back his body went a long time without oxygen. You have a decision to make you can leave all the machines on or you can turn them off." Darry knew exactly what the Doctor was telling him. He had to decide whether or not to kill his brother.

"Steve…" Steve just shook his head avoiding the answer and looked at his fiancé he knew what he would want. That day they first kissed they had watched a movie where the girl was in a car accident and in a coma kept alive by machines. "Darry I know it will be hard but he would kick my ass if I let this continue. He would want to go."

"How do you know?" Darry asked.

"I just do…he told me." Darry nodded and went to find the gang and tell them what was going to happen. Steve went to get his daughter from the nurses. When he returned back to the room Two-Bit was in there and Dally stopped him.

"They are letting everyone say their goodbyes." Steve nodded. "She is beautiful Steve."

"Yea she is." Steve said smiling down at her. Each of the boys made their way into the room. The last three to go in where Darry, Soda and Steve. As Soda made his way out of the room, he ran to Curly's arms and collapsed. Darry took his turn and just sat when he was done allowing Johnny to pull himself into the older and hold him.

Steve walked into the room. "Hey baby, I will always love you. It's a good thing she looks so much like you or I would actually think I'm losing you. Fuck, I hate this I want you to wake up and tell me to stop being a blubbery loser. I will do the best I can with her I hope you know that. I love you and be happy." Steve said kissing his fiancé one last time.

The doctor shut the machine off after the entire gang had come back in. The minute the machine shut off the line started to go flat and Steve lost it. He cried harder than he ever had holding tightly to his daughter. Both brothers held on to him just to keep him standing.

"Wait, what?" the doctor exclaimed.

**Ok now I'm just being evil. Haha you guys love me. Read and Review!**


	17. Breathing

*********I wanted to get this up sorry for the wait guys!***********

Chapter 17

Everyone looked up at the doctor. Steve noticed the faint beeping in the back ground. Relief over took everyone as they noticed the rise and fall of Pony's chest.

"Doc, what's going on?" Darry asked worry clearly written on his face.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to assume the young boy is stronger than I thought and maybe he pulled himself into a coma we will know more after I run some tests." The doctor left quickly only to return with nurses who immediately started checking Pony over. All the boys were asked to leave except Steve who they knew would never leave. Steve promised to call with any news but told all the boys to go home.

Darry and Johnny

"Darry, are you ok?" Johnny asked the minute the door was shut to their bedroom. Darry shook his head.

"Come lay with me." Darry asked. Johnny had never seen the man look so broken. Johnny sat next to the man on the bed and pulled his lovers head to rest on his chest and slowly rubbed his back soothingly. Darry moved so he could see Johnny and leaned up for a kiss. One peck turned into a long passionate kiss that bore out of the relief both were holding inside. Both men realized that they needed each other and they needed each other now. As hands worked in a frenzy to discard any clothes that it touched teeth nipped and marked any flesh that it found. As soon as Darry discarded the last of the clothing he pulled himself so that his body covered Johnny's.

"Want to try something new?" Darry whispered. Johnny nodded. Darry flipped them both over so Johnny was straddling his hips.

"Good, cause I need you." Johnny's face showed shock as he looked down at the older lover. He bent down for another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Darry nodded and handed the bottle to Johnny. Johnny sealed their lips together as he opened the bottle coating his own fingers. He entered Darry and could feel him tense up.

"Darry you have to relax." He said pulling out of the kiss he continued down the man's chest getting an idea. When he made it too his prize he took it without warning. Darry moaned loudly but relaxed quickly. Johnny worked his fingers in and out gently adding two more. Darry stopped him shortly after he added the third.

"Now, please" Darry said pulling the younger up to him.

"But Darry…" Darry cut him off with a kiss that told him this is what he needed. "It's gonna hurt even more." The older boy just nodded and nipped at the other's collarbone. Johnny grabbed the bottle again and poured some into his hand; he quickly coated himself with it and aligned himself with Darry's entrance. He pushed in while kissing Darry with everything he had in him he had to stop himself from just losing it right there.

"Move… please!" Darry moaned out. The boys snapped their hips together, Johnny slowly pounding that spot over and over again. It didn't take long for Darry to cum especially with Johnny's hand wrapped around his length. His contracting walls brought Johnny along for the ride.

"I love you Darry" Johnny whispered into the man's neck.

"I love you too, Johnny" Darry said wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Johnny laid down beside Darry grabbing an old t-shirt to wipe them both off before pulling the sheets up. "Hey that's one of my favorites." Darry said chuckling as Johnny tossed it back on the floor.

"Well it needs washed now." Johnny said smiling.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Johnny nodded.

"I don't think that Pony would ever leave all of us especially not Steve and Serenity. Its not in him to just let go and give up. I'm sure he heard all of us saying how much we love him and now he's fighting to get back." Johnny said looking up at Darry. He leaned up and pecked the older boy but Darry was not letting him go. Again the kisses turned passionate.

"Are you ready for round 2?" Darry asked flipping them over. Johnny giggled and allowed the kissing to continue. There was absolutely no way he was saying no. Especially if he was on bottom and with the look in Darry's eyes he knew it would not be a gentle round.

*****Next Morning*****

"Hey babe, your awake finally." Johnny said when Darry opened his eyes. With all the hell that had been going on Darry had taken a few days off and his job had understood.

"What time is it?" Johnny giggled.

"Almost ten." Darry looked at him incredulously.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you have to go back to work tomorrow and you haven't slept well in three days. I think you needed it." Darry nodded and crawled out of bed throwing on a pair of sleeping pants and went for a shower.

As he entered the kitchen everyone bid their good mornings. Johnny came in looking a little pale. Darry sent him a look but he just smiled and sat down to eat. Soda had already left for work because with Steve being off he couldn't get the time off at least in the mornings. Two-Bit and Dally sat at the table with the Johnny and were talking about everything. Darry frowned missing his little brother's smile, laugh, and everything else that made the kitchen alive when he was around. He grabbed his jacket and keys nodding at Johnny as he left.

"Where did he go?" Dally asked.

"To the hospital he is really worried about Pony." The others just nodded. Everyone was at their wits end with everything that has been going on. Darry entered the hospital and went directly to his brother's room. At the door way the sight that welcomed him was one of a kind. Steve was feeding Serenity and talking lightly to her. He was telling the little girl about her father and how they met. Darry smiled and made no noise but noticed Steve look up at him. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Dar. They figure he is in a coma but all his vital's are returning to normal. Hopefully when everything even's out he will wake up." Steve said while going back to feeding the now whimpering child.

"Why didn't you call?" Darry asked pulling up the other chair on the other side of his brother.

"I did. Johnny said you were exhausted and that you had slept in. He figured you would be in after you woke up so I could just tell you myself then." Darry nodded. "Do you want to feed her." Darry nodded again.

As he held on to his niece he thought of how nice it would be to have his own but with everything that has happened to Pony he would never let Johnny go through this. He could not lose Johnny and would not risk him just to have a family they could spoil this one. Darry cooed and coddled as Steve went to get some coffee.

*********Read and Review**********************************


	18. What! How?

Chapter 18

Dally and Two-Bit

"Keith where are you?" Two-Bit stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey how was work?" Dally grunted coming into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. He noticed that there was only one missing from when he had put them in there the night before. Keith was desperately trying to not drink as much anymore, neither liked fighting and it seemed every time Keith drank they fought. "That great."

"Not bad it was the company that was irritating. He showed up at my job today trying to get me fired. It didn't work but I did tell him that he was on a one way trip to hell." Two-Bit had frozen at the mention of _him,_ but tried to come back afterword's. Dally pulled him close.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to keep it from you though. I figured you would only get mad if you found out later." Keith nodded in understanding.

"Your right but I still hate that fucker." Keith said growling at the end of his statement. Dally chuckled at the comment.

"Me too, but he'll get his. Don't ya worry 'bout that. If I have my way he'll be being buried soon." Keith smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover on the mouth.

"I love ya, Dally." Dally smiled and kissed the shorter hard. He certainly did love the younger man but he knew deep down he would hurt him eventually. Dally's insecurities would always get the best of him and he would eventually start to pull away it happened everytime.

"What cha' thinking about?" Keith asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Nothin, why?" Dally answered leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hmm…Dally please don't push me away. I hate it when you do." Keith said going back to cooking. The older man just stood there shocked at what the younger had just said.

"What…how…umm." Dally tried to form a sentence but it just wouldn't happen. His thoughts and questions where running through his mind at warp speed.

"Dal, you do it every time. I seen it with Sylvia. You get to a point in the relationship where you start to doubt and then you get into trouble and go to jail then when you get out you would push her away some more and you two fought constantly. I don't want that to be us and no your not that easy to read I just pay attention." Keith serving up the food. Dally looked at his plate and started eating.

"I'm sorry I was honestly thinking of how I'll eventually fuck this up and then you'll be gone." Dally finally said something as they both finished eating. Keith set down the plates in the kitchen and went back to where Dally was in the living room. Without any notice Keith pounced right on to the older man.

"Dallas Winston I am not going anywhere. No matter how hard you try to push me away." Dally laughed at his lover.

"I love you Keith." Two-Bit stopped laughing and looked at his lover. That had been the first time Dally hadn't said it in response. Two-Bit looked into his eyes and studied them.

"I love you too." Keith eventually said back kissing the older male.

"So what do ya want to do?" Keith asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm…I can think of a few things if you're up to it?" Dally said laughing. Keith leaned down and kissed the other male hard.

"What do you think?" Dally laughed and stood up still holding onto Two-Bit as Two-Bit wrapped his legs around the other male. Dally carried them into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He stripped of his work shirt and lay down on top of Keith. Dally kissed him then ripped Keith's t-shirt off discarding it somewhere in the room. He kissed Keith's neck and made his way down to his collarbone then too his nipple. Rolling it in his mouth he bit lightly then released kissing his way across the other man's chest to the other side and repeated the process.

"Oh god Dally" Keith said wreathing underneath Dally. Dally smiled and undid the other boy's pants slowly pushing them down his legs. He backed off and pulled the pants completely off alone with Keith's socks. Dally smirked as he got an idea. He pushed the other boy's legs apart and instead of settling between them he crouched down and kissed the inner part of Keith's knee. He slowly almost torturing kissed his way up the inner part of the boy's thigh.

"Dally, stop teasing me." Keith whined. Dally chuckled a little but after reaching the boxers stopped altogether. He leaned up and kissed Keith locking them into a breath taking kiss. He felt Keith's hands between them undoing his belt and pants. Dally kicked the jeans off and Keith pushed his boxers down. Dally laughed at his boyfriends quickness and figured he would follow suit and pulled Keith's boxers off too.

"Babe, slow down. We have all night." Keith huffed but wrapped his legs around the other male. Dally smiled down at him and kissed him again. Dally ground down into the other male making him moan into the kiss. Dally grabbed the lube off the stand and one handed got enough on his finger, he searched for Keith's hole gently pushing in. Keith groaned at the intrusion but within a few minutes was pushing back into the other man's hand. Dally pulled out of the hold that Keith's legs had him in and broke the kiss. He kissed down his body and after reaching his dick he engulfed it in one motion. Keith screamed out but barely noticed the second finger being added.

"Dally! Baby I need more…please!" Keith whined after just a few minutes. Dally kept sucking and licking pulling off and tracing the vein up and back down. Keith was bucking his hips between the feeling Dally's mouth was giving him and the third finger being added he was ready to explode.

"Dally I'm so close…" Dally pulled away completely. "What not fair?" Keith said pouting.

"Give me a second." Dally said squirting more lube into his hand. Dally coated his self and Keith moaned at the sight. Keith immediately wrapped his legs and arm's around the other man and Dally aligned himself gently pushing in.

"Damn!" Dally said under his breath. He stopped once fully in to allow Keith to adjust. When Keith started rotating his hips Dally pulled out and pushed back in. It wasn't long until they found a rhythm and Dally bent down even more to kiss Keith.

"Faster..Dal" Dally picked up speed moaning at how tight the other boy was.

"God Keith your so damn tight." Dally pulled out and slammed in harder hitting Keith's spot. Keith opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Dally continued to pound into Keith repeatedly hitting the boy's spot making him scream out Dally's name.

"I'm close…babe I'm cuming!" Keith cried out as his muscle's contracted and his seed was squirted between the two men's bodies. Dally thrusted once more and let go as Keith's muscle's contracted around him. Dally collapsed onto Keith and rolled off.

"Dally I love you." Keith said wrapping his arm around Dally and laying his head on the man's chest.

"I love you too, Keith." Dally said kissing the top of the boy's head. Within minutes both boys were fast asleep. After a few hours of sleep Dally was awoken by someone trying to shake him.

"Dally something's wrong. Come on wake up!" Dally recognized the voice and shook his head trying to clear the fog.

"What's wrong Keith?" Dally asked suddenly realizing what the boy said.

"I don't know but my stomach hurts a lot and I'm cramping really bad." Both men had a suspicion as to what was happening but no one wanted to say it out loud. Dally immediately got dressed and helped Keith get dressed and out to Dally's car. Dally drove them to the hospital.

"Dally your shaken'" Keith said as the pulled into the lot.

"Yea I'm a worried about you." Dally said picking his lover up bridal style and kicking the door shut.

"Dally I think I can walk." Keith said smiling but Dally just shook his head. Keith rested his head on the man's shoulder as he walked him into the hospital. They told the nurse what was happening and after a few minutes they took Keith through the swinging doors to have a better look at him.

*With Two-Bit*

"Alright lets get you back to ultrasound. Then we will see what's going on with your stomach." The nurse said as she wheeled him back. The hospital made him sit in the wheelchair as it was easier than a stretcher and the pain was getting worse.

"Here I'll help you get onto the bed." The doctor said as the nurse had called ahead to get an OBGYN down in radiology to help with the ultrasound. If there was anything to be done then the OBGYN would be best able to help. "I'm Dr. Amy Crystals lets take a good look at your stomach."

"Aren't you a baby doctor?" Keith asked. Dr. Crystals nodded and continued to squirt the liquid onto Keith's stomach. Keith relaxed back knowing that her and pony's doctor were in practice together and they were the best in the city.

"Ok Keith, luckily you didn't lose the baby. It's some major cramping I'm assuming because of stress." Keith nodded at this, "Is there anything really big going on?"

"Awww…yea I guess. I have been under all kinds of stress for about a month because I got….ummm….raped." Keith finally managed to get out. Dr. Crystals nodded and printed out the picture.

Keith got a room for the night under doc's orders to keep an eye on the baby but they had finally let Dally in.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Dally said coming straight to the other boy's side.

"Dally I'm pregnant." Dally's eyes welled up with tears. He was torn between being happy and killing someone. The only thought going through his head was is it mine ?

"Is it?" Dally asked barely getting the question out before choking up.

"Dally I'm almost 7 weeks that means…" Before Keith could finish Dally kissed him hard.

"That means it's mine." Dally said softly as he pulled away. Keith smiled and kissed him again. "Is everything ok?" Keith nodded and rested his head on Dally's shoulder.

"Yea I was just under too much stress and the baby didn't like it." Keith grinned ear to ear when he said that. Dally laughed when he thought of the stress.

"How come they didn't notice this a month ago when…"Dally trailed off at the end but the other boy didn't need him to finish to know what he was talking about.

"They didn't find it when I was raped because her signs of life got mixed up in mine. Luckily she survived that day. They said she must have been strong and that's why it took me so long to recover." Dally nodded and kissed his boyfriend again.

Hey guys I hoped you like it! I'm sorry it took so long but there were some recent requests and school and life….haha so hope to get everyone to review!


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Steve and Pony

"Hey doc! How is he?" Steve said just walking into the critical unit.

"Hello Steve, he is doing better today. His vitals are good and have been all night. Maybe today will be the day." Steve smiled knowing better than to get his hopes up. Pony had been out for nearly two weeks and they had almost lost him 4 times. Fortunately for him and their daughter Pony seemed to want to live.

"Hey Pony Serenity is doing absolutely amazing. Darry and Soda have been a god sent." Steve said putting the little bundle in his arms in a cradle that the hospital had put in Pony's room for Steve's visits. "She is so beautiful I wish you could see her."

Steve took Pony's hand and kissed it. He let a few tears go while looking at Pony and then set his head down on the bed. He was having a hard time dealing with this whole situation. Every time he got his hopes up Pony would take a hit. He wished he could switch places with his fiancé, and there was nothing he could do for the boy. His beautiful child was whimpering and would more in likely never get to know the man that carried him. Steve wished life would go back to the way it was as much as he loved his daughter he wished this had never happened. That thought made him cry harder because he felt guilty for it. He let go of Pony's hand and got his baby from the cradle.

"Hey beautiful, no crying now. You have to be daddy's strong girl." He said slightly rocking the baby back and forth. "Serenity both your daddies love you so much."

"Yes we do." Came the crackled response. Steve's head whipped up at the noise.

"Pony?" The only response he got was a smile. "Hold on baby, I'm gonna go get the nurse." Steve said running into the hallway yelling for a nurse. Two nurses came running when they heard him.

"What happened, Steve?" The first nurse asked.

"He's awake." Steve said as they walked in. The other nurse left immediately to find the doctor as the other went to check on Pony. Steve walked back over to the cradle and placed Serenity in the bed and walked back over to Pony's bed.

"How is he?" Steve asked. The nurse smiled.

"He is doing just fine." He nodded and the nurse moved as the doctor came in.

"How are ya doing Pony?" He asked bending over to look into Pony's eyes.

"Tired" Pony said.

"Yea that's bound to happen. It should wear off in time…" The doctor continued to look Pony over, "Well as I can see your doing pretty good. It's good to finally see you awake, Ponyboy." The doctor said then turned and left the room along with the nurses. All knowing that Steve needed some alone time with the now awake boy.

"Steve, come here." Steve stepped closer to the bed and leaned down to kiss Pony's head.

"God, I missed you. I thought I had lost you." Pony smiled at the boy.

"You did there for a minute. I love you, Steve." Steve kissed Pony's lips softly.

"I love you too. Would you like to meet your daughter?" Steve asked. Pony nodded and Steve went to get Serenity. He lowered the little girl so that Pony could see his daughter without allowing too much pressure on the other man.

"She is absolutely beautiful." Pony said. "Yes, that she is and to think she is ours." Pony laughed and then started coughing. "Easy babe"

"I'm fine Steve just tired." Steve nodded "I'll let you get some sleep I have to call your house anyways." Pony nodded and closed his eyes.

Just as Steve made it too the doorway, "Oh Steve, you would have been just fine doing this by yourself, you doubt yourself too much." Steve looked on incredulously. He couldn't believe the doctor had been right. People in comas could hear everything another said to them. Steve just nodded and smiled.

"I'm happier I don't have to." Steve said to Pony and then walked out of the room. He used the phone at the nurses' station to call the Curtis house.

*Curtis house*

Everyone was piled in to the Curtis house hanging out. Dally and Two-Bit were lounging on the floor under a blanket, Soda and Curly had taken refuge on the couch and Johnny and Darry were in his chair. No one wanted to move when the phone rang all too consumed with the movie that was on so they let the phone ring. When the phone rang for the second time Darry deemed it important enough to move Johnny and answer it. Johnny whined but said nothing when Darry plopped him down in the chair alone to answer.

"Hello" Darry said as he answered the phone. "Oh hey Steve how is Pony?" Darry listened intensely for a minute.

"He's WHAT?" Darry exclaimed. The entire gang turned to look at the oldest brother. Soda's eyes filled with fear for his younger brother. Curly seeing this pulled Soda closer into him trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Yeah I'll get everyone there no problem. See ya in a bit Steve." Darry said hanging up the phone. He turned and looked at the gang who all were waiting for him to elaborate on the conversation he had just had.

"He's awake!" Darry yelled. Soda jumped up and hugged his brother and immediately started for his shoes.

"That's awesome, now let's go see him." Soda had one shoe on when Darry laughed.

"Calm down Soda. We can take our time, he is sleeping so all of us have time to get ready and get there." Darry smiled and went to get his jacket.

"Darry I don't care I want to go see him now." Darry nodded at his brother's impatience knowing that he was just as anxious. Steve had talked all the guys into giving it the day off from going to see Pony. He knew that they all needed time with the significant and everyone had been so stressed out because of Pony. Johnny had been faster than Soda after hearing that Ponyboy was awake. He was just coming out of the kitchen with Darry's jacket and was dressed to leave.

"All right everyone, are we ready to leave? How are we going to do this?" Darry asked suddenly realizing that there wasn't enough room in his truck.

"We can take your truck and my car." Two-Bit said. Darry nodded and everyone moved out the door Soda, Johnny and Two-Bit running for the vehicles while Curly, Darry and Dally moved slightly slower. Darry was trying to calm his nerves and felt a little guilty for not being there when his little brother had woken up. Johnny jumped up into the truck as did Soda. Curly, Two-Bit and Dally got in his car and they all made their way to the hospital.

"Darry it will be fine, he's awake that's all that matters." Johnny said easily reading his boyfriend's face. Darry smiled at Johnny and nodded.

"Soda stop jumping around you're shaking the truck." Darry said laughing.

"Can't help it I'm excited." Soda said smiling. A few minutes later they pulled into the hospital and before Darry had a chance to put the truck in park Soda was out and heading for the door. He stopped and yelled for everyone to hurry up.

All the boys made it up to the critical unit just as Steve walked out of the room with Serenity.

"Hey guys. They are going to move him to a bigger room so just give it a minute." Darry and Soda were anxious but nodded. They took their seats until the nurse came down and said they could see him now.

"Hey Pone!" Soda said bouncing his way over to his little brother.

"Hi Soda" Came the cracked response. Soda bent down and hugged his little brother tight then moved to let Darry in.

"Hey Darry" Pony said as tears of relief finally spilled over in Darry's eyes.

"Hey Pony; I'm glad you're ok. You had me scared for a minute. You keep scaring me like this and were gonna have to have a talk about heart attacks." Darry said smiling.

"Quit hogging him Darry." Two-Bit said as he pushed past the older greaser. "Hi Ponyboy"

"Hi Two-Bit" Pony said laughing slightly. "Hey Johnny, how ya been?" Pony said looking over Two-Bit's shoulder. The other boy shrugged his shoulder and hugged the younger greaser. Everyone else stated their hi's and gave hugs but left the room after about a half an hour to give the brother's time to see each other. Everyone could tell that this was the start of everything getting back to normal or at least that's what they thought.

Okay sorry this took so long. I really want to know if everyone wants me to continue this so I need reviews. I hope you guys like the chapter and please review. I hoping that this will be an every weekend thing that I get a post up on all my stories but please don't hold me too that. School is very demanding and as I'm on trimester's finals are coming up here in Feb so be patient.


	20. All Hell in Love and War

Chapter 20

Darry and Johnny

A month later…

Pony had been home with everyone for about two weeks and things were finally starting to get back to normal. Steve and Pony were tired but Steve had been completely exhausted for a few days due to the baby but they were all getting along well. Everyone had chipped in to help with the baby who seemed to not want to sleep when everyone else did. Darry was also worried about Johnny he had been extra quiet lately and wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"Hey baby are you ok?" Johnny asked the extremely quite Darry that had been staring at him for like five minutes.

"Yea I could ask ya the same thing." Darry said cocking his head to the side.

"Nah I'm fine Dar, really I promise." Johnny said at the look Darry had given him. In truth he was really worried. With all the drama of Pony, Johnny had yet to be able to tell Darry that he was pregnant. Unfortunately he was afraid that Darry won't want it with everything that had been going on and on top of that he was didn't know how to tell his other half.

"Actually Darry can we talk…privately?" Darry gave him a side glance but nodded. He was clearly worried about what the other wanted to talk about. They both made their way to Darry's room and Johnny closed the door.

"There is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how well you're going to take it. The best way for me is for you just to let me get this out so please don't say anything." Darry closed his mouth and just nodded. "Thank you, look Darry I love you with everything I have but telling you this scares me. I'm..oh god, I'm pregnant."

Johnny stood there waiting for some kind of reaction from the older greaser. He studied Darry's face waiting for something to give away his thoughts but nothing did. His eyes were closed off and as it sunk in Darry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want you take this wrong but I don't want you pregnant." Darry said after moments of silence.

"Darry I've already gone to see the doctor I'm fine and so is the baby. I'm having it." Johnny stood tall knowing that he was going to have to fight for this.

"No, Johnny I don't want this. I don't want a baby. Neither of us are ready for that. I don't want to bring a baby into a world of turmoil." Darry said standing up and making his way towards Johnny. Johnny took a step back and put his hand up.

"No, you don't get to choose this for me. I want this baby. I love it and I love you, but I won't let you take this away from me. I want a family in which I know everyone loves me and I thought that we had that but if you can't accept us both then I won't stay. This is not something that you can decide. I know your scared and so am I but everything happens for a reason." Johnny explained. He tried to keep his cool. He knew Darry was scared but he had to stand tall against the man or he would falter and Darry would get his way.

"Johnny of course I'm scared I almost lost my brother to a child! I'm not going to lose you! I don't want this baby and you're not giving me a choice. It's not fair! I don't want to be a dad!" Darry lost it and started screaming.

"You're not the only one in this relationship Darry! I want this baby! If you don't want it then you don't want me! Don't worry we won't be a problem too you!" Johnny said opening the door and heading down stairs. He looked at everyone sitting in the living room but instead of saying anything he just walked out the main door. Pony sighed and made to get up but Dally put his hand on Pony's arm.

"No I got it. He can stay with us." Dally said looking at Two-Bit and he nodded.

"Thanks Dal, are you guys leaving?" Dally nodded and helped Two-Bit up and they both went after Johnny. The door shut as Darry came downstairs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pony nodded at Darry knowing he would have to work through it on his own.

"Well Dally said he could stay with them. So at least he's safe." Darry nodded and walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer. Serenity let out a wail and Pony got up and got his beautiful little girl. He cooed and swayed trying to get her to calm back down as he made his way to the kitchen to make a bottle. Darry's eyes were on him the entire way. He loved Serenity but it wasn't his to fuck up, wasn't his to deal with daily, wasn't his lover.

**A few weeks later**

Every time Johnny and Darry were in the same house an all-out war would happen. As Johnny started to show more and more symptoms and his belly grew the fights got worse. The two would be fine until someone would ask about the baby and then Johnny would start talking about preparations and feelings and Darry would just go off on him. Shortly after the first fight Johnny had called it quits with Darry and refused to even acknowledge his presence half the time. Everyone knew that the reason why they fought was because they loved each other but the fight that was currently happening was one of the worst everyone had seen.

"Darry leave me the hell alone!" Johnny screamed at the older boy in the kitchen.

"No! DAMN IT JOHNNY IT'S MINE TOO I WANT A SAY IN THIS!" Darry billowed at Johnny.

"NO CAUSE YOUR SAY IS TO GET RID OF IT! YOUR JUST A SCARED LITTLE BOY AND I'M TIRED OF IT. STOP SCREAMING AT ME I'M NOT YOUR TOY ANYMORE!" Johnny yelled back. See in the past few weeks Johnny had come to believe that Darry had only used him because the other man was treating him so badly. The fight seemed to be peaked at that point.

"A toy that's what you think! Your acting like a child Johnny. GROW UP!" Johnny chucked his bottle at Darry and he moved just in time for it to smash.

"Grow up…Grow up, you want me to grow up. I NEVER GOT A DAMN CHILDHOOD CONSTNATLY RUNNING FROM A MAN THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FATHER BUT WOULD RATHER SEE MY BLEEDING AND BROKEN! YOU WEREN'T THERE GROWING UP TO WATCH HIS EYES CHANGE, I ALWAYS KNEW WHEN I WAS THE TARGET! HE LOVED SEEING ME RUN, LOVED TO SEE THE LOOK OF TERROR IN MY EYES. HE WAS A PREDATOR; IT WAS ALL A GAME TO HIM! A DRUNKEN GAME THAT HE COULD PLAY TO HURT ME, IF THIS IS HOW YOUR GOING TO ACT I WILL REFUSE TO LET YOU NEAR YOUR CHILD I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN TO HER TOO. I WON'T LET YOU TERRORISE OUR BABY'S LIFE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH LIFE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REFUSES TO GROW UP! THIS CHILD ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE AND YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT IT IS YOUR PROBLEM, BUT DON'T TELL ME I'M IMMATURE!" Darry was pissed he hated fighting with Johnny but even he knew he shouldn't have gone there.

"Johnny, I'm.." Darry started.

"No you don't get to apologize. GO FUCK YOUR SELF DARREL CURTIS! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Johnny said turning around and making it out the door. Pony seen the tears pouring down the boy's face. He couldn't let this go on any longer. He knew the stress was putting him and the baby at risk and it could not go on any longer. He got up and made his way into the kitchen, and when Darry went to say something he cut him off.

"No, Darry it's time you listen. For the last two months you two have been at each other's throat. I am tired of dealing with this. I know you two love each other but I think you need a wake up call. You are going to lose him not only in a relationship but in life. You are going to be the reason he loses his life in labor, if he even makes it that long. I won't let my brother kill my best friend. So here's the thing. Johnny is stressed out with all the fighting, he feels alone, and he is now on his own, because your being a dumbass. I was stressed with everything that went on with Steve at the beginning and I was freaking out about having the baby. I had a problem in my delivery that was all. Yes it was a big problem but that doesn't mean that Johnny will have the same problems but you are pushing him into a dark corner in which I don't think he will ever come out of it without you. You're going to be the reason he loses the baby or loses his life. You're the one stressing him out, nobody else so I suggest you get your head out of your ass and realize it before it's too late!" Darry had tears going down his face when Pony finished ranting at him. He knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. He loved Johnny and he was treating him like crap but he would rather have the man out of his life now then to love him and lose him to a child. He knew he couldn't love a child that took his life away from him so there was no way he wanted anything to do with this child.

"Pony just leave it alone, please." Pony sighed and through his hands up.

"Darry you're an idiot your leaving the man you love because you're scared shitless. Get over yourself and see that Johnny is just as scared." Pony bit out and walked out of the room. He was so irritated with his brother and couldn't stand to see his best friend hurt like this.

Darry sat at the table and didn't move for what seemed like days to him, but wasn't more than three or four hours. He knew that he had to make a decision, either he accepted Johnny and the baby or he just cut them out of his life. Either way he needed to make the decision now. He couldn't have it on his conscious if anything happened to Johnny in delievery because he had stressed himself out. Darry had no idea what he should do, but he vowed to himself to stop fighting with Johnny. That if he started talking about the baby he would just sit there and not say a word. He knew he couldn't get up and leave because that would only upset Johnny and he couldn't fight with him to get rid of the baby because that stressed him out so he would just choose the middle road and not say a thing. He knew he was being childish but he didn't want a child, at least not yet. He just got down raising his brothers, he wanted some time before him and Johnny started a family to be a young adult and have some fun. In retrospect he knew that he couldn't blow off work to get drunk like Two-Bit had done but he also knew he just wasn't ready for a child.

"Hey Dar, look I know your upset about the Johnny thing and that Pony is siding with him but maybe I can be of some help." Steve said walking in with Serenity in his arms. Darry nodded and Steve sat down at the table with him.

"I'm not ready for a child, Steve. I'll just fuck it up. I don't want that type of responsibility just yet. I mean I raised my brothers so that we would be together but now Pony has you and the baby and I wanted to have a little fun before having a family. Not only that I'm scared something will happen to Johnny but I will still have the baby. I don't want to resent a child because I lost the father. It's not right and I don't know how you dealt with it all." Darry said resting his head on his arms.

"I don't know either. The entire time Pony was pregnant I just kept worrying I would end up like my old man. I knew I never wanted to go through that and I just told myself I won't become it. Then when Pony slipped into that coma I was scared shitless. Never once did I wonder about resenting the her it was how was I gonna handle this alone. Pony's the one with all the instincts not me. In the end though I didn't have to worry, it worked out but for some it doesn't and once you see your child it all changes. Something just clicks." Steve lightly bounced a gurgling Serenity. Darry looked up and seen his neice smiling at him while blowing bubbles with her saliva. She was so content and cute but he wasn't sure he could do the same.

"Ya know, Darry. I still wonder if I'm doing it right. That's what we got our boys for. They are our emotions." Steve said knowing the look on Darry's face. "Johnny will help you whenever you need it ya just have to ask."

Darry nodded at Steve finally making a decision about what he needed to do with Johnny and the baby. He just had no idea how to relay it to Johnny.

Okay guys this one's up now two more to go….lol. I hope everyone likes this and will Review for me. I know this one is a long time coming but I really thinking I'm going to finish it soon. I mean how much trouble can these boys get into! Lol.


	21. Manipulation

Chapter 21

Soda and Curly

During the entire disaster that was his family at this moment he couldn't help but be happier than ever before. Him and Curly had been engaged for about 3 months and they were only closer because of it. Soda had tried his best to avoid the fighting of Darry and Johnny even though he could see the damage that his brother was causing. He knew that eventually his brother would wizen up before he lost Johnny for good. As for Pony he couldn't be happier he was alive and well. Steve, Pony and Serenity had basically taken up Pony's room so his residence in his room was now permanent which worked for him and Curly. That's where they were currently hiding from the rest of the family.

"What do you think Darry will do?" Curly asked running his hand through Soda's curly hair. They were lounging on their bed with Soda's head comfortably setting on Curly's stomach.

"I don't know but I think it will hit him that he needs to grow up soon. He is just throwing a tantrum. No one but me knows the tantrum's he threw right after mom and dad died. He felt like he didn't get to mourn their death that he had to be strong for us. I just had to get him used to giving up on that and allowing me in so I could support him like he did us." Soda said as he turned and looked at Curly.

"So with all this going on I think you forgot what is coming up?" Curly said with a smile. Soda scoffed at the boy and pulled himself up to kiss Curly.

"How could I forget my own birthday. I don't want to do anything baby, I just want to spend time with you guys. A day where everyone calls a truce and I don't have to deal with fighting and anger all the time." Soda said dejectedly, even he knew the chances of that were slim to none.

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that. All you have to do is use those beautiful eyes and the puppy dog face they will agree quickly. I'll kick their asses if they go back on their word, except for Johnny and Darry even I'm not that stupid." Soda started at Curly's look of despair. No one got between the two when they fought. Johnny was downright brutal when fighting with Darry and Steve had tried to step in and help and almost got hit with a lamp that Johnny had picked up and thrown at Darry. Johnny had broken down balling afterwards but that was the last time someone tried to step between them.

"Ya, well I highly doubt that it will be civil but we can try." Soda said frowning. Curly smiled and pulled him close again.

"I love you Sodapop Curtis." Curly said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Curly." Curly smiled and kissed the other greaser again. Their lips locked passionately and the need for air growing but neither male caring. They could die peacefully this way. They broke apart to grasp a breath of air and reunited their lips again. As Soda broke their contact yet again Curly moaned out. Soda nipped and kissed his way up Curly's jaw and too his ear. Curly's hands cupped Soda's ass as the boy had moved to straddle Curly. Curly's hands flowed up and down Soda's back as Soda paid tribute to any skin he could reach. Curly pulled the shirt Soda was wearing up over his head and threw it across the room. Soda tugged on Curly's getting the boy to sit up so his shirt could be discarded as well. When the shirt had cleared his head, Curly latched onto Soda's chest, licking, sucking, and nipping at all the skin he could reach. Soda threw his head back and allowed a deep throated moan to escape his lips.

"Shush Soda, one of your brother's could hear you!" Curly said chuckling. Soda giggled and pulled himself into Curly. Curly flipped their positions pinning Soda to the bed. Curly sealed their lips together only pulling back when it became to much and air was needed.

"Soda are you sure we should?" Curly pulled back to ask. Curly had two worries on his mind and one big one was Soda's brothers and the gang. As funny as it was he would not want to be caught.

"I promise babe, the doc said I am fine." Soda said pulling Curly down. Curly smiled at him allowing the boy to pull him down and kissed him softly.

"When are you gonna tell Darry you went to see the doc?" Soda huffed at Curly obviously losing the moment Soda just sat up.

"I don't know. I mean I have to before the bill but how am I gonna go up to Darry with everything he has going on and say oh by the way Darry I have had flu symptoms for the past two weeks, don't worry I'm not pregnant they really don't know what's wrong with me." Soda finished a little exasperated.

"Baby calm down you don't need to get all riled up. I just don't want you hurt." Curly said pulling Soda into his side. The other greaser sighed and rested his head on Curly's shoulder. He was having major issues getting laid and he was not happy about it. Curly, since he got sick, would not touch him. After the doctor's when it wasn't a pregnancy he really had a fear of hurting him some way without knowing it. They would do what happened today a lot, make out, get all hot and bothered, and then Curly would slam the brakes on.

"I'm not getting riled up but I'm horny and tired of this shit Curly. If you don't want to stay then leave but I will not have someone who doesn't want me in my bed." Soda looked him square in the eyes and Curly's jaw dropped.

"I don't want to hurt you, it is not that I don't want you and you know it." Curly said trying to draw the other man closer. Soda was not having anything to do with it.

"No, Curly you're not getting your own way this time. I'm not fucking breakable! So stop treating me like it. I love you but if this is the only way to get you to see that your hurting me more by denying me than I will. GO HOME!" Soda rarely ever swore and when it came out of his mouth Curly knew he was in deep shit. He sighed and tried to grab Soda's hand but the other boy pulled away.

"Baby can I at least have a kiss before I leave?" Curly had never left the house without a kiss and this was a tradition he was not going to break because of some stupid little fight. Soda smiled lightly and nodded. He leant in to give a quick peck but ended up pinned to the bed by Curly.

"You want me to treat you like you're not breakable, I will." Curly said and slammed his lips back onto Soda's. Curly's tongue assaulted Soda's mouth before the older greaser pulled back enough to nip and kiss down Soda's body. His fingers made quick work of Soda's jeans quickly pulling them off and throwing them across the room. He realized that why he was at work on Soda's remaining clothes Soda had undone his pant buckle. He kicked them off and quickly covered Soda's body with his own. The moans rolled out of Soda as Curly ground down into his manhood.

"You want this…" Curly whispered into Soda's ear as he slipped a finger into his boyfriend. All he got in response was a curt nod and wide eyes. Soda slipped his arms around Curly's back and latched on.

"I'm not going to be easy…" Curly whispered again, "but, that's exactly how you want it isn't it. Hard and fast, treat you like the whore you are." Soda's eyes, if possible, expanded even more and he moaned loudly.

"Tell me you want it…do it…tell me to take you hard and fast." Curly hissed out. Soda took a minute to answer before moaning out "please Curly need you, now." Curly chuckled he was going to drive that boy insane.

"Nope, not till you say it." Curly stopped the movement of his fingers and Soda whimpered.

"God, please move," Soda said trying to wiggle to get his fingers to keep moving. When it failed he huffed "please baby, take me hard and fast." The last part came out more of a whine than anything else. Just as Soda finished the statement Curly slammed his fingers back in and Soda say white stars. "Please baby hurry, not gonna last much longer."

Curly pulled his fingers out and replaced them quickly with his own manhood. He pushed in and without letting the younger man have any time to really adjust pulled out and slammed back in. He continued his long thrusts before Soda almost screamed in frustration.

"Fuck, please! More, faster!" Curly leaned down and in Soda's ear said 'let go'. Soda knew that meant he wanted him to be more vocal but their brothers were in the house. Soda nodded and let more moans out watching so they weren't too loud but wanting to please his boyfriend. At the sounds Curly speed up the thrusts quickly losing control himself. His thrusts were as hard and as fast as he could go and spot on with Soda's spot.

"Babe, babe, I'm gonna cum." Soda moaned out. Curly just smiled evily and let go of his control. He was also close and let the sporatic hip movements throw him over the edge. He felt Soda cum as his walls clenched and sent Curly over the edge. He vaguely heard the scream that came from Soda but chuckled when just a few seconds later as he was pulling out and collapsing Darry bust through the door to check on Soda.

"Well congrats babe, you got caught by your brothers or was that your plan all along?" Curly said laughing. Soda was too red to say anything but mumbled an apology to Darry who quickly shut the door.

Curly pulled Soda into his side and gently rubbed his back. "Why is that you always get what you want?"

"I don't know, you love me?" Soda said smiling. He knew that he had manipulated Curly into giving in but he was really okay with it. He would be a little sorry tomorrow when he walked funny but other than that he really didn't care. He loved his boyfriend but he could be worse than Darry and his stubbornness.

"Yes, yes I do but I just don't get how you can manipulate me that fast." Curly said looking down at Soda.

"Why don't you stop thinking about it and let me have my manipulation and kiss me instead." Soda said gently pulling the other boy's face closer. Curly smiled and covered Soda's lips with his own.

"What are we gonna do about how you been feeling?" Curly asked when the pulled away.

"We are gonna take it one day at a time. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life wondering what could and couldn't happen. Not my thing." Soda said curling up to Curly. Curly just nodded and kissed Soda's head. He figured he would let him go and follow his actions. Soda always knew how to handle everything where as he wanted to think out every possible solution. He may not be the smartest greaser but he was the best strategist.

He smiled down at Soda as he heard the soft snores. Curly let his thoughts roll over everything going on in his life right now. Soda was the only stable person, his family wasn't talking to him and his own gang had basically given up on him. Tim was just pissy because "family should come first" but he didn't understand that Soda was family now. He was Curly's everything and without him he won't be here today. His sister just liked to call him a fagot every time she seen him which usually ended up in her getting her ass handed to her by Tim. Life was getting pretty unbearable at home and he didn't want to return to that when he had Soda right here. He looked down at the man in his arms smiled, shimmed down to get comfortable and followed him into the dream world.

Alright guys another chapter is up….i know it's not the one you wanted but I have to re-edit that one. So I figured I would just put this one up first. Hope everyone likes it! Read and Review!


	22. Hiding!

Note: Alright everyone, with all the drama going on in I am letting everyone know that I am currently writing and trying to shift all my work to . I plan on putting all my stories up under my name there (brebaby947). I'm sorry to all my avid readers and until they delete my stories I will update under both. I hope you all can find them if not you can email me at bana132001 and request the page. Just make sure you put fanfiction in the subject line so it doesn't get lost!

Chapter 22

Dally and Two-Bit

"Hey Dal?" Two-Bit yelled out as he walked through the door. He didn't hear anything so he continued through the door and into the kitchen. He thought that Dally would beat him home but he figured he was wrong. He dropped the groceries he had been carrying into the house. He started putting things into the fridge when he heard a loud snore. He smiled softly and finished putting away the groceries away quickly. His stomach had been growing and there was no way for him to put some of the groceries away so he just set them down to the side for Dally to take care of. He was very careful about following the doctor's directions about taking it easy for fear of the stress making him lose the baby. Time could only tell but he wasn't taking any risks, so far the doctor said he was in perfect condition. Two-Bit slowly made his way into the bedroom to wake his sleeping lover up. It had rained most the day so he hadn't had to work but Two-Bit needed to get groceries and pull a shift at the local diner. He was waitressing now only because they wanted to bring in a few extra bucks before the baby was born and the doctor okayed it.

"Babe" Two- Bit said softly as he shook his sleeping boyfriend. He progressively got louder as time went on. He hated having to wake his boyfriend mostly cause it was like waking the dead. After a few minutes he gave up and laid down beside his lover until he got an idea to open his lovers eyes. He slipped his hand down his lovers body until it rested on his lovers member. He slowly rubbed and applied pressure to the ever growing hard-on. Two-Bit quickly slipped his hand inside his lover's sweatpants and grabbed a hold pumping him as his lover stirred. Two-Bit gently nipped on Dally's ear before he was quickly flipped over by an awake Dally.

"Hey lover, nice of you to finally get up." Two-Bit said with a smile.

"Mmmm…It was a nice wake up call." Dally said catching Two-Bit's bottom lip between his teeth. The kissed leisurely for a few moments before Dally pulled them apart again.

"Yes well if you let me up I can take care of your problem that I created?" Two-Bit batted his eyes but Dally didn't move.

"I got a better idea." Dally said before he promptly attacked the younger male. Dally quickly disposed of the clothes both were wearing and kissed all over the younger males body. He stopped over the bulge that was currently his baby and left feather light kisses that tickled before moving on. He engulfed his lover's hard on and Two-Bit moaned out.

"Babe, I need you!" Two-Bit cried out needed more than Dally's mouth on his cock.

"What do you need?" Dally asked with a pop. Two-Bit moaned and tired to pull his lover up to kiss him but Dally was being stubborn. "Tell me what you want, Two-Bit"

"I want you…" Two-Bit said pleadingly and Dally allowed the kiss for just a few moments. "More Dal, please!" Two-Bit managed to bit out between clenched teeth; as Dally attacked his neck.

"Details boy, tell me what you need me to do. Just say it!" Dally whispered and Two-Bit moaned before finally screaming "Just fuck me already!" Dally chuckled at the man he was currently teasing but followed the command any ways.

"Mmmm…so you want me to stick my big cock in you. Do you want to ride it, or would pounding you into the mattress make you happy?" All Two-Bit could do in response was moan. Dally had slipped his cock into Two-Bit and was currently making short thrusts that were teasing his prostate.

"God Dally, harder" Two-Bit moaned out. Dally just smirked and alternating between deep thrusts and shallow ones. "Dally please just please bound me into the mattress." Dally did just that he slammed into him. As Two-Bit got closer to release Dally grabbed a hold of him pumping him pushing him over the edge.

"Dally!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he came all over his bigger stomach and Dally. Dally followed shortly after pulling out and collapsing beside him.

"Mmmm…love you Dal" Two-Bit said rolling into Dally's side.

"I love you too babe, but you can't go to sleep. I know you haven't eaten anything all day so we need ta get you two feed." Dally said getting up and throwing some sweatpants on.

"But I don't wanna." Two-Bit said burrowing into the pillows.

"That's okay I'll cook" Dally made his way into the kitchen and started dinner. Two-Bit eventually made his way out to the table, now wearing sweatpants also. The made small talk as Dally cooked and then ate in silence. Dally could tell that Two-Bit was tired so after dinner he helped his lover to the bedroom and allowed him to lay down for the night. He cleaned up the kitchen real quick and joined his lover in bed.

"Hey you know I love you right?" Two-Bit mumbled as the other man laid down with him.

"Yea and I love you too, I love both of you" Dally said wrapping an arm around Two-Bit's waist to rub his stomach. He felt the baby kick his hand and smiled.

"Hey you calm down so your daddy can get some sleep." Dally whispered to Two-Bit's stomach. Two-Bit drifted off to sleep and Dally sat there holding him and watching him. He never thought he would be able to have a family and now that it was happening he was excited and scared all at the same time. He wasn't exactly the best person in the world and never had a real parental figure in his life. He was so scared he would mess up with this child and it would end up just like him. He didn't know what to do about his job either. He had to support both of his babies and he didn't know if that was going to be viable. With the job that Darry had gotten him was a blessing but now with the guys hasseling him from the rape he didn't know if keeping the job was going to happen. Darry had been doing his best to help him out but those guys were rich and got what they wanted. Currently they wanted Dally fired and were doing a damn good job at making that happen. He was worried there wasn't much out there for jobs and he didn't want to have to go back to stealing for his cash. He was trying to stay out of the pen not go back in it. As he laid there he heard a knock at the door, he got up to get the door blade in hand.

"What do you want?" He said as he opened the door. The guy pushed him back slamming his body into the wall.

"Two-Bit! Lock the door!" Dally yelled back through the apartment just a few seconds later he heard the door shut to the bedroom.

"Now why did you go and do that. It will make it harder to get to my kid." Chris slammed his fist into Dally's stomach.

"Not yours Chris, it's mine! He was pregnant when you put your god damn hands on him." Dally yelled at him as he pushed Chris off and sent him flying. Dally sprung at the man with fists flying, he couldn't believe Chris came here without back up. That made bells go off in his head and he rolled out of the way just as four more guys came through the door.

"Grab him!" The guys jumped him and quickly made Dally immobile. "Got him? Good now I'm gonna go take care of my play toy." Dally struggled with the guys who were holding him as he watched Chris break down the door to the bedroom.

"Where the hell is he?!" Chris came out screaming. Dally smiled at him.

"He's gone? Wow, I don't know where he went." Dally knew exactly where Keith was. He went out the fire escape before they could get to him. Chris came up and punched Dally across the face. His fists started flying and Dally took every blow. Dally lost track of time and punches but next thing he knew he was being dropped before feet were scurrying off.

"Dally, babe hold on. Your going to the hospital just hold on baby." That was the last thing Dally heard before he passed out.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Two-Bit had come to the conclusion that they spent way too much time here in the past year. He was tired of seeing the hospital and hoped that their little world would calm down after this. He had snuck out the fire escape and ran, well walked, to get the police. Luckily he ran into one almost immediately and he explained what was going on and they responded quite quickly for a change. They had arrested Chris and his friends but Dally had looked rough. They had to rush him to the hospital to see how bad the damage was.

"Hey Keith" Two-Bit's head spun towards the voice. Dally was standing at the doorway. Two-Bit jumped up and ran as fast as he could to his lover. His eye was badly bruised and swollen shut, he had bruising everywhere that he could see, and his arm was in a sling but he looked as cocky as ever standing in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Two-Bit asked but before Dally answered he pulled him in with his other arm and hugged him to his side.

"More important are you and the baby ok?" Two-Bit nodded and wrapped himself back into the side of his boyfriend.

"What did they do to you?" Two-Bit nodded fearing the answer.

"Nothing much but a few bruises and scrapes. The one broke my arm but I will be okay." Dally wouldn't let him go far from his arms. "Can you check him and the baby?" Dally asked the nurse standing next to him. She nodded and both walked arm and arm down the hallway to radiology. She set up the machine and asked for Two-Bit to remove his shirt before quickly squirting gel and applying the sensor to his stomach.

"Everything looks fine." She said after a few moments. The nodded and Two-Bit put his shirt back on.

"Are you better now?" Dally just nodded and pulled him back into his arms. Lets go back to the rest of the gang. They entered the waiting room again and everyone flocked them this time.

"Are you both ok?" Dally nodded at Pony's question.

"Everything will be just fine but I want to go home and have someone tell me what the hell happened, today." Dally said looking at Two-Bit. The other man nodded and everyone followed Two-Bit and Dally back to their apartment eager as well to know the answer to that same question.

"Does anyone want anything?" Two-Bit said as he walked into the apartment. Dally grabbed him and sat him down on the couch.

"No, you need to rest and tell the story." Dally said in a stern voice. Two-Bit sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright, relaxation is fine. Anyways, when I heard you yell I locked the door and left just like you always told me to. When I got down the fire escape I ran into the street and seen a cop car. I stopped them and explained the situation. They radioed in for back up and then ran to the apartment. They chased those guys off eventually catching them all and before I was allowed to go to the hospital I had to give a statement about what happened and who did it for both situations." Dally picked up on what Two-Bit was talking about. They hadn't told the gang how bad Two-Bit had been after the rape. He had been a disaster only relieving when they found out about the baby.

Even then it had only been for a little bit. He had more nightmares about what would happen if Chris came back and hurt him now that he was weak and pregnant, that's why they had the plan. It was after a particularly bad nightmare they had talked about what would happen and what Two- Bit needed to do if anything ever happened to him. Luckily there was a good outcome to tonight rather than the latter. Two-Bit had cried and cried when he told him that Darry was keeping money out of his paychecks to help take care of Two-Bit should he go back to jail or end up worse like dead. Darry was to help where he could and he would be using the money Darry gave him to raise the baby. He made his way into the kitchen and Darry had followed him in there.

"Darry here," Dally handed him some cash, "Keep it safe, please. Especially with what happened today I don't need to be taking chances. It is important that I keep him and the baby safe." Darry nodded.

As always if you like read and review!


	23. Home

Chapter 23

Johnny and Darry

"Pony what am I gonna do?" Johnny was upset again at Darry. He had talked to Darry after the episode with Two-Bit. He had been scared what if he had been at the house when all that had happened. He didn't want to lose his baby. Thankfully he had been out with Pony because Darry hadn't been home so he could see the baby.

"I love him but this baby is my everything I won't give him or her up for anyone." Johnny said.

"I won't stand behind my brother but I do know I love him and know he will relent. He loves you both he just is a little foolish and stubborn. Somehow he thinks that he is going to lose you." Pony said trying to comfort his best friend. They were currently sitting on the couch at Dally's.

"I'm worried he won't come back!" Johnny exclaimed. "Okay, I'm done, thank you for listening but it's not why you're here so what's up?" Johnny asked

"Well I think Soda is sick. He gets really tired easily and then today I got the mail and found a bill for the hospital. I thought we paid everything off so I opened it and it wasn't for me it was for him. I don't want to worry Darry but I feel like I have to tell him. What do I do?" Pony asked worriedly.

"Well with him almost losing you I won't keep this from him. It would be just be even messier when it does come out. Soda hasn't said a word?" Pony shook his head.

"He just keeps saying he is fine and not to worry so much but I can tell he is scared and Curly barely leaves his side anymore." Pony pushed.

"I definitely think you need to tell Darry just sit them all down and provide Soda the chance to tell you guys whats going on." Johnny replied. Pony smiled and nodded.

"I knew you would tell me that I just hoped you won't. This is going to be messy." Pony sighed and got up. "I should go home and help Steve." Johnny stood up and hugged Pony before watching him leave.

Later…

"What's going on Pony, you're not sick again are you?" Soda asked as he Curly, Darry and Steve sat down in the living room.

"No Soda I'm not but you are. I think it's time to let us know what is going on." Pony said. Everyone turned to look at the middle brother.

"I'm not sick, Pony" Soda tried but knew he failed when Pony sat the bill on the table between them all. "Shit! I was hoping to get that before you. I can't believe I have to tell you like this but I have no idea what is wrong with me. I'm not pregnant and the doctor's are stumped"

"Why didn't you tell us something was wrong, Soda?" Darry asked standing up and pacing.

"I didn't want you guys to worry till I knew more. I know how much stress we all have been under with everything going on in the past year." Soda knew he hurt Darry just by the look on his face.

"I can't believe you Soda, I need to walk." Darry picked up his coat and left out the door before anyone could stop him. Another emergency was all Darry could think about. Another brother sick and could die. He knew with everything he had been through in just a year would weigh on anyone no matter who it was but he didn't handle death well and he wasn't about to lose everyone. He couldn't deal with losing a brother.

After everything had happened with their parents the brothers were closer than most. Darry didn't know how to react all he wanted to do was take his brother's pain away and deal with it himself. Soda was too good to have to deal with things like this.

"You can come in ya know." Darry jumped at the voice. He knew it all to well and unfortunately the only time he heard it anymore was when they were screaming at each other. This was another situation he was not happy with himself about. He loved Johnny but he refused to deal with a lot. He was afraid and wasn't scared to say it but when it came to Johnny he was terrified. The baby made him grow up and he was amazed at the other's strength. Darry wanted to be a part of their life but knew it was too late to be. He loved them both but his stubbornness had damaged their relationship and with work he didn't even think he could fix it. He looked up at Johnny and nodded heading up the steps and into the apartment.

"I take it you know?" Darry asked and Johnny only nodded. "Where's Two-Bit and Dally?"

"They are out, sit down please." Darry did and Johnny sat down next to him taking his hands in his.

"It will be okay. We all know Soda is a fighter so don't worry so much everything will work out." Johnny said. Johnny could see the tears in Darry's eyes.

"I don't know what to do I'm scared of losing them." Johnny nodded knowing that Darry was just a scared twenty year old in charge of an entire family.

"You won't lose him. Not everyone who is sick dies dear. Everything will work out for the best there is no way that you are gonna lose him." Johnny said patting his hands.

"I am sorry Johnny I know your probably not happy that I'm here I just kinda ended up here." Darry said looking into his ex's eyes.

"Darry it's fine I kinda hoped you would come to me. I know how you are and It's honestly fine. Remember you're the one that pushed me away not the other way around. I would never stand by and let you destroy yourself over this." Johnny got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Darry.

"Thanks…I'm sorry Johnny. I am so worried about losing everyone that I pushed you away. I was blinded and I should have never said any of those things to you. You are my life and I love you. I can't apologize enough but I need you more than anyone else." Darry's eyes were pleading for forgiveness but Johnny couldn't quite give it yet.

"Darry I'm a package deal it's not one without the other you know that. That's why we fight what has gotten into you?" Johnny asked.

"I know you're a package deal babe and everything going on at home and Two-Bit. I can't live my life happily without you by my side. Everything is so out of control and I hate it but I know one thing I can control. I know it's a long shot and this fight got blown out of proportion. I am a stubborn ass and I will admit it but Johnny you mean everything to me and I can't live without you anymore." Darry was pouring his heart out but Johnny was looking for one statement and Darry still hadn't said it.

"No body ever said you had to just wake up and smell the roses. With me you get OUR child or you don't have me at all." Johnny turned from the man he loved afraid to see the answer in his face or let the other see his tears. He had to be strong no matter what.

"Johnny," Darry turned the man around, " I never not wanted this baby, it may have seemed that way but I love you both. I just didn't want to loose you. That thought scared me more than I can say. I just didn't tell you that very well maybe if I wasn't so stubborn and pull headed we would be back together by now but you weren't listening and then we would start screaming and it was over again and again. I hated it but I thought I was being clear in what I want or that you would read between the lines. It was dumb but I do want you both in my life." Johnny cupped Darry's cheek his smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Are we okay now?" Darry asked tentively.

"We are on the right track." Johnny wasn't ready to be all in again too afraid of getting hurt again.

"Good" Darry said before slamming their lips together. Johnny allowed the toe curling kiss that he missed so much in the past few weeks.

"Will you move back in to the house I don't like you being so far away. I'll even sleep on the couch if it helps but I want to be able to help you since I've been out of your life for so long. I want to be there for both of you." Darry said pulling away from the other man.

"Okay I'll move back in on one condition." Johnny said pulling away from Darry completely.

"What's that?" Darry asked.

"You don't sleep on the couch. I miss sleeping in the same bed as you. I haven't slept well since I left and I mean sleeping only there boy." Johnny said, he added the last part at Darry's shit grin.

"Awwe baby your wound me." Darry said with a smile. Johnny laughed at Darry's antic's. "That's fine baby as long as you're at home with me."

"Okay Darry we will come home." Johnny said rubbing his stomach.

Alright guys next chapter check the other two stories should be up within the next two days! Hope ya liked it and as always read and review!


	24. Dirt and Grime

Chapter 24

Pony and Steve

Ponyboy sat down taking Serenity with him. Pony had been very attached, reasonably so, to his daughter since he had awoken from the coma. Steve was horribly attached to both being forced to even go to work on a daily basis. As Pony's thoughts touched on his fiancé, he heard the door open and shut quietly. It seemed having a baby in the house finally taught all the boys not to slam the door. Poor Dally had been on the end of a screaming Pony and equally loud Serenity the day he forgot to catch the door and woke both up from a nap.

"Babe where are you?" Steve yelled.

"Where do you think, Steve? Now shut up!" Pony said harshly coming out of the bedroom. Steve walked up to Pony and Serenity looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sorry baby, I wasn't thinking. Is she asleep?" Pony nodded and walked back into the bedroom to lay their precious baby down for her nap.

"Lets get out of here before your loud mouth wakes her up again." Pony said with hardened eyes.

"Ouch, who woke her up earlier?" Steve asked.

"Johnny and Darry, they know better than to be overly loud. I can't wait for payback!" Pony gritted out. Steve laughed softly at his lover.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"I feel good, tired but good." Steve and he kissed sweetly for a moment. They hadn't had a lot of time to themselves so they had to cherish every moment of peace and quiet.

"I love you" Pony whisphered afraid to break the moment they had finally caught.

"I love you too, what's up?" Steve asked clearly reading between the lines.

"Absolutely nothing Steve" Pony said grinning before kissing the man in front of him hard. Steve instantly caught on to the look allowing Pony to straddle his lap. Steve's hands pushed upwards from where they had rested on Pony's hips to the skin hidden under the shirt. He gently teased the skin he found swallowing all the delicious sounds his young lover was emitting.

"God, Steve!" Pony moaned as the other man broke the kiss to suck at the sweet spot just under his ear.

"Shush you or your going to wake that beautiful daughter of ours." Steve said placing his finger on Pony's lips. Pony smiled and took the digit into his mouth sucking softly at the appendage. Steve watched growing harder at the sight of his lover. Steve moaned when Pony let go of his finger allowing Steve to move his hands to more productive things like ridding bothe men of their shirts. The minute he tossed the last shirt he connected his lips to the chest of his lover. He nipped, licked and sucked at every piece of skin he could get too.

Pony pushed Steve away sliding out of the older man's reach. He grabbed the buckle of his pants slowly swaying his hips as he released the button, unzipping them. Steve sat back willing to watch his lover undoing his own jeans and pulling himself out. Pony danced to his own music as Steve stroked himself mesmerized at his lovers body loving the fact that he had forgone the boxers this morning. As Pony rid himself of the last article of clothing Steve unconsciously speed his hand up. Pony dropped to his knees between Steve's legs batting the hand away, before licking at the other man's head. Steve groaned at the other's movements. Pony teased licking the length before finally taking the other man's cock as far as he could down his throat. Steve bit his hand to stop the scream that threatened to leave his mouth. Pony sucked at his lovers cock giving ample attention to the man's balls with his hand.

"Stop Pony, or this will be over way too soon." Pony grinned and climbed back on to his lover's lap.

"There's no way we are done." Pony whispered before biting down on Steve's ear. While he was distracted Pony eased himself down on the rock hard cock below him. He slammed his lips to Steve to muffle their moans. He seated himself firmly allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion. He moved slowly at first, not complaining when Steve's hands laid on his hips helping him to speed up. Their thrusts were slow and steady trying to savor the moment before them. Steve sped up their motions getting closer to loosing himself.

"Pony I'm almost there cum with me, babe." Pony moaned and when he felt the release of his lover allowed himself to lose control with him. Pony collapsed on the motionless body beneath him as he felt the last effects of his orgasm subside. Jelly filled arms came to encircle him as they panted against each other's skin.

"It has been way too long." Pony hummed not lifting his head from its current resting place in the crook of Steve's shoulder.

"Where are your brothers?" Steve asked suddenly paranoid that they would find them like they were.

"Hmmm…hospital with Soda shouldn't be back till late. Couldn't go because of Serenity, can we go to bed I'm tired?" Pony said yawning. Steve chuckled and picked the man up into his arms before gently carrying him up the steps to their bedroom. He laid Pony down before returning to the living room to gather their clothes. When he returned to the bedroom Pony looked up at him wondering where he had been. He crawled into the bed holding the other man close to him and allowed for sleep to take over him. Neither male heard the group of boys coming in the house nor the opening of the door by the eldest Curtis.

"Where are they?" Soda asked as Darry entered the living room. Darry shushed him and pointed up stairs. At the curious look from both his brother and pregnant lover he blushed and shook his head before retreating to the kitchen to grab a beer. He couldn't handle seeing the youngest brother in such a promising position, sleeping or not. About two hours later the residents downstairs heard whimpering Darry quickly but quietly entered the bedroom to grab his niece. He tried to keep his eyes on the little girl in front of him instead of the sight on the bed. He did have to admit that Pony and Steve looked happy wrapped up into each other, utterly exhausted but happy.

Darry cooed at the little girl. He found a diaper and gently laid her on the carpeted floor to change her once he returned to the living room. The little one had been quickly finding different parts of her body; her new obsession is her feet. Darry playfully changed her before picking her up going to make a bottle for the little one. He put the kettle on while still playing with the little beauty in his arms. He waited till the water started to simmer before placing the bottle in water and turning off the heat. He allowed the bottle to heat up while still bouncing the little girl talking softly. Darry tested the bottle before giving it to the little girl.

"You are the most precious thing my dear little niece. You are beautiful and you're going to break all the boys' hearts." Darry spoke softly Serenity as she eagerly drank down the bottle before her. "Yep so pretty little girl"

"You're going to give the girl a complex." Johnny said. Darry turned to him smiling.

"That is okay; besides with all of us around there is no way a guy will get near her so she has to hear it from someone." Darry said chuckling. Johnny nodded and leaned against the doorframe watching his boyfriend with his best friend's child.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." Johnny whispered. Darry's head popped up he attempted to say something but instead closed his mouth and nodded. He knew Johnny meant good but he still wasn't sure about his own fathering skills. It was one thing to be able to deal with his niece. If he screwed up Pony and Steve would fix it before she even knew it, but his own was his responsibility.

"He's right ya know Dar," Pony said as he entered the room still buttoning his jeans, "and thank you for taking care of the angel so Steve and I could sleep. It was definitely needed."

"Yeah, well I could have done without the sight thou." Pony started laughing and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well just be glad it wasn't on the couch. " Pony said with a shrug as he walked out of the room again. Darry's jaw opened and closed several times before he finally gave up trying to say something shaking his head at his youngest brother.

"Your face was hysterical" Johnny said recovering from the laughter that gripped him after Pony had left the room.

"Oh gee thanks love I'm so glad you think my face is funny." Darry said with a smile.

"Not your face just the look you get when you want to yell at him but can't because he already has a child so there's no bother. You forget Darry I know you." Darry chuckled and nodded wrapping an arm around his boyfriend while the other clutched his niece. He leaned down to kiss the other man lightly glad that he was back in his arms, his life, and especially in his bed.

"Hey Darry may I have my daughter back?" Steve said walking in.

"Of course." Darry said handing the baby over carefully. Steve cooed and coddled her as he left the love birds to their own privacy. He walked back up to the bedroom grabbing the little girl's clothes and continuing to the bathroom.

"Time for your bath little one. Yes my precious angel, do you want to play in the water." Steve laid the little girl down on the floor to take her clothes off. He gently picked her up and placed her in the tub lying down with only an inch of water. He watched her splash at the water before picking up the washcloth. He gently washed each of her little fingers and toes before allowing her to play once again. He felt a hand on his shoulder looking up and seeing his lover he smiled.

"She loves water doesn't she?" Steve nodded and smiled. Pony took the washcloth from his boyfriend and gently washed the little girl. Pony grabbed her towel while Steve grabbed the girl out of the tub handing her off to Pony to dry. The boys heard a ruckus downstairs and opened the door just as Darry yelled up.

"We gotta go boys Jonny's in labor." Both boys looked hard at each other.

"You go he will need you to keep him from driving himself nuts. I'll take care of Serenity and call Two-Bit and Dally before meeting you there." Steve said as he took Serenity out of Pony's arms. Pony nodded and ran from the room barely making the truck as Darry was leaving. He jumped into the truck smiling calmingly at Johnny. A drive that normally took ten minutes took Darry five.

"Jeez Darry, he's in labor not dying now slow down before you kill one of us!" Pony exclaimed. Johnny was clutching his stomach with one hand and Pony with the other.

"I can't believe you Darry, I haven't had a bit of problem and you're going to kill us before we get theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!" Johnny bit down the scream that threatened to escape him. Darry rolled his eyes but slowed down pulling into the hospital.

"Oh, thank god. Let's get you inside Johnny." Pony said helping him out of the truck before being met with Darry on Johnny's other side to help the man into the hospital. The nurses rushed the three men as they entered the door. Quickly he was taken to a room and hooked up to the machines. Darry was blocked from going back by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go back there. Family only." Darry shook his head at the women.

"I'm sorry mam, but that is my brother's baby and with his attitude either he is going in there with your permission or he's going through you. He almost lost me in child birth mam, he won't lose the one he loves more than anything in this world. So in hindsight I suggest you move an let him through." Pony said calmly. The woman nodded and allowed him through so that Darry could be with Johnny.

"Hey baby how are ya doing?" Johnny moaned and gripped the other's hand.

"I'm going to rip your dick off if you ever come NEAR ME AGAIN!" Johnny said grabbing a hold of Darry's shirt pulling him close as a contraction ripped through him.

"I'm sorry baby what can I do to make it a little easier?" Darry asked Johnny as his lover relaxed.

"You can come to his other side and press the pressure point on his back until we can take the baby." Darry nodded and followed the nurses direction as she showed him the spot on the lower back next to Johnny's spinal cord. He pressed on it as the next contraction hit and could see the relief across Johnny's face.

"It shouldn't be much longer then we will get ya both ready and bring this baby into the world. Just have to wait for the doctor to get here. " Darry held the pressure point with one hand and Johnny's hand in the other. He couldn't believe this was happening now. He had fought with his boyfriend most of the pregnancy instead of just being with his lover and enjoying the man while pregnant.

"It's fine Darry, were together now." Johnny said gripping Darry's hand. The nurses unhooked Johnny from the machines in the room preparing him for surgery. Darry followed them as they left the room. Pony watched as they wheeled Johnny into delivery watching how his brother never once took his eyes off the man giving birth.

"What's going on?" Steve said as he entered with Serenity, Soda, Curly, Dally, and a very pregnant Two-Bit.

"Oh they are just taking him back now. Darry seems to be handling very well considering. Johnny on the other hand has threatened him many times." Pony said with a chuckle. He took Serenity from Steve and rocked her.

"Oh well that's good a lot of hurry up and waiting ahead." Soda said rolling his eyes. Dally helped Two-Bit into one of the chairs scattered around the room.

"Jeez Two-Bit aren't you supposed to pop any day now too?" Soda asked. Two-Bit huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, Soda I still have almost a month left. I just look like I swallowed a watermelon." Dally smiled and pulled him as close as the two chairs would allow.

"No you don't you look amazing." Two-Bit rolled his eyes but left the comments go. He was annoyed at how big he was getting but the doctors kept telling him he was at a healthy weight.

"So how is my dear brother? I didn't get to ask before we ran out the door." Soda shrugged his shoulders allowing Curly to ask questions about his own illness.

"They are thinking he is anemic. It's treatable which is good. We will just have to wait and see. We also can't have kids anytime soon so we have to be careful of that but otherwise your dear smartass of a brother will be just fine." Soda smacked him slightly at the dig. Pony chuckled and nodded.

"I'm glad your alright. Just don't hide stuff from us anymore okay Soda?" Soda nodded and snuggled tighter into Curly.

The gang sat there and exchanged small meaningless conversation waiting for Darry or the doctor to let them know anything. It took almost three hours before they saw Darry come out of the double doors that lead to the delivery room.

"I have a son." Darry said holding a baby in a blue blanket. All the boys rushed over to Darry eager to get a look at the new addition to the family.

"Oh Darry he's so cute." Pony said, "How's Johnny?"

"He's good, tired but good. He is relaxing right now and told me to let you guys know." Darry said allowing everyone a good look at the new born. He couldn't believe that the little bundle in his arms was his own. He wanted to give up his entire world for the little one that was currently sleeping in his arms. At first when the nurse went to hand him the little one he was afraid to hold him instantly thinking that he would hurt him. She had insisted and now he couldn't think of setting him down.

"Did you guys name him yet?" Soda asked while he was playing with the little guy's hand.

"Yeah, Johnny and I decided on Carter Matthew Curtis." Darry said.

"I love it Darry!" Soda said happily. "May his new uncle hold him?"

"Yeah, Soda." Darry said reluctantly letting go of his new bundle. Pony smiled seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"It will be okay Darry, you'll get used to it after a while. I guarantee after the first week of no sleep that you will be all too happy to let someone else look after him even for a few hours." Steve said to the older man.

"Alright boys, that baby is tired let me get him back in the room and asleep in a crib." The nurse that helped in delivery said coming up on their side. All nodded and Darry followed the nurse and the child back into Johnny's room.

"Alright guys let them be we can go home and get some sleep while they spend their first night together as a family. " Pony said holding his own daughter. Steve slung his arm over Pony's shoulder walking him out. Two-Bit and Dally followed them holding hands while Curly and Soda completely wrapped up in each other brought up the rear.

"You know it will happen for us too." Curly whispered into Soda's ear.

"I know it will, I just want one now." Soda said allowing the other to wrap him tighter into his chest.

"I know but I need you healthy before we ever try. I refuse to go through what Steve and Pony went through, love. I need you as much as an child does. We will get you healthy and then we will go from there." Curly stopped as he talked to Soda. Soda nodded and pecked his cheek.

"Okay love lets go home and get some rest I'm beat." Curly pulled the other man close to keep him warm in the cool night air.

"I love you, you know that right?" Curly kissed Soda's temple.

"Of course and I love you also Soda."

Okay so this one is longer and as you can tell were in the home stretch. I'm currently doing the finishing touches on the last one or two chapters. I know it's been a while so I want to get them finished. I had a lot going on and that's always the story but I feel like it's even more true now. I hope everyone understands.


	25. One Year

One Year Later

"Serenity! No! Oh your going to be the death of me little girl." Pony said exasperated. He grabbed said girl before she could get near the stove that was on and baking a new cake for the house.

"Not funny Pony!" Darry grunted out. Pony chuckled as he turned to his brother and his nephew. The little boy was almost 10 months old now and as cute as a button but wild just like his daddies.

"When you gonna get over that Dar-bear? It was over a year ago. Hell me and Serenity are healthy as horses." Pony said with a smile.

"When pigs fly and hell freezes over." Johnny said as he walked in and took the squirming baby from his lover.

"Oh great so never!" Pony said rolling his eyes at his brother and honorary brother-in-law as they both laughed at his antics.

"What's never gonna happen?" Soda asked entering the room. Soda had been seen by three different doctors and went through four different medicines before they found one that worked for him. Now he seemed to be doing a lot better and the doctor was slowly pulling him off the medicines.

"Darry! I just said that one of these days this little girl that loves her Uncle Soda so much is becoming such a terror that my days on this earth are being cut short every time she tries to become curious." Pony said in a monotone clearly annoyed at both his brothers laughing at him.

"Well he does have a point Darry. This little terror is quite the curious being kinda like someone else I know." Soda said looking directly Pony. Pony smiled and shrugged his shoulders and Darry nodded at him.

"Yes she is!" Steve said coming in holding one shoe. "Now little one where did you hide my other shoe?" Steve asked the little girl in her uncle's arms. She giggled and held out her hand for the shoe happily gurgling. Pony was amazed at how the little girl had only made their group tighter and now with Carter they were even more blessed.

"So where have you been Soda?" Pony asked taking the little girl in his arms.

"Well actually I was at the doctor's office." Soda said as Curly wrapped an arm around the other's waist. "It seems miracles do happen even after all the crap we've been through and how many doctor's telling me my body would never be strong enough. I am pregnant with my own little one. The doc said I'm good for the pregnancy I will have to be careful and relax a lot but I will be okay." Soda said happily.

"Really Soda! Oh Congratulations!" Johnny said happily as he wrapped him in a hug. Curly shook Darry's hand knowing that the older man was clearly worried but he honestly won't be happy if it wasn't safe for Soda.

"Hey what's everyone celebrating for?" A voice boomed out. Everyone turned to see Dally and Two-Bit with their little one in Two-Bit's arms.

"I'm pregnant." Soda said.

"Awesome looks like our kids won't be that far apart then." Keith said to the group.

"No they will all be about a year apart how is that close?" Steve asked. Wondering how this boy had gotten through school sometimes.

"I said our kids won't be too far apart I never said all of our kids would be close, Steve. I do know math asshole." Keith said annoyed at the other man.

"Oh I get it!" Pony suddenly burst out. He immediately hugged Keith tightly. Everyone around them was looking at Pony like he was nuts no one catching Keith's underlying meaning to the conversation.

"Oh you numb nuts Two-Bit is pregnant too!" Pony said with laughter. Everyone looked shocked for a moment before the tension cut and everyone started congratulating both parties.

"How far are you Soda?" Keith asked.

"About a month and a half, they have been keeping such a close eye on me that it was hard to miss." Soda said sitting on Curly's lap.

"Yeah our kids will be about the same time. I think I'm only about two months. I told Dally though that if I have to go through another pregnancy that he has to get tied. I don't think we will do it right away but I'm not sure I want any more than two." Keith said looking tired.

"I know the feeling. Darry and I were talking about it. We don't want too many but I'm not sure if that means anytime soon or not." Johnny said as he sat down at the table.

"Steve's afraid to even talk about it. I think we will just let it happen and if it does then it does if not it wasn't meant to be." Pony said sitting down next to Johnny. All the other guys had slipped into the other room at some point, now sitting around the table was Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Keith. They sat there swapping stories as the children either climbed on their laps or played on the floor.

"Can you believe it's been almost two years since all the drama happened in our lives? Can you believe most of us are celebrating three year anniversaries or longer? It's just so surreal. I never thought any of this could happen especially after all that stuff with the church." Pony said thinking back on the hell that was their lives for a while.

"Yeah who would have thought I would survive that fire to have a beautiful baby boy with a man that drives me crazy and yet I love him more than anything. I'm at a loss some times to just understand how lucky we all are." Johnny added in.

"There is no luck about it. We earned everything we have now. It's not like it was just handed to us guys. We had to work for it. It was never easy to get it all." Keith said. It had amazed almost all of them to see how much Keith had grown up over the past couple months since his child had been born. In the turn of events maybe that was all it would take is another child relying on him for his life, to make him realize he was being a child.

"Yeah well I'm just hoping all the drama is behind us from here on out. I don't think I can take much more of this life. I want a calm pregnancy and this baby to join us and our extended family. I'm glad that we have the commitment ceremony done though. I love him and always will but that was stressful." Soda said with a laugh.

"When are you going to get in the mix of commitment, Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Ha, not anytime soon. I think we are comfortable with the way things are. If we decide to now I want to wait till she is older so that she can be there and remember it. Steve and I are unconventional, I mean look at our relationship before our angel came into our lives." Pony said with a smile.

"Whatever you want my dear. I'm not pushing you two are my family no matter what." Steve said stepping into the room. "I have to go, though."

"Alright be careful and I love you." Pony said kissing his fiancé. Steve left for work as the men went back to talking. Pony recalled his brother's commitment ceremony. It had been one hell of a ride but they had finally gotten to the "alter". It was simple and casual only being in dress pants and dress shirts the entire gang had been there to support the two. Pony was so happy to be there for the day and would never forget the moments before the ceremony. All three brothers had connected on a deeper level than anyone could understand. Darry had given him away and Pony was standing as his best man but beforehand the brothers had sat together and cried. Knowing that fate could have had a very different outcome for the three, Soda had been overly emotional knowing that Pony very well may not have been standing there that day but he was and they all felt overly happy to that fact.

The ceremony itself had been a quick affair and everyone went back to the Curtis home for some food and fun. Their fun had greatly changed from the past. Beers were passed around but not in the amount that only a year earlier would have been. They had decided that a feast would be made and Darry, Steve, and Dally had come together to buy food that no one would have had otherwise.

Now though they were going to have a baby and Keith was going to bring another into this world. Their family just kept growing and Pony was all too happy to allow this all to happen. He had missed being part of a happy family. Nothing was the same after the accident but now things were turning out to be better than he ever dreamed.

Pony must have really been out of it for a while because he jumped when a set of arms in circled his waist.

"What are you doing home?" Pony said to Steve.

"Well this is where I live, not my fault you were dreaming most the day. Darry always told you to get your head out of the clouds." Pony chuckled and nodded. Both men stood together watching as everyone in the house was busy with something or someone. They watched them interact with the children and the chaos that had become so customary to their lives.

"I love you Pony Boy Curtis you are every bit the love of my life" Steve whispered as he looked straight into Pony's eyes.

"And I love you Steven Randall Curtis" Pony said leaning up for a sweet kiss that of course turned passionate. They were everything to each other and they had taken a very long road to get here. Yes sometimes they had made bad decisions or put their lives on the line, but when all was said they were a family and no one was going to change that. They were every bit of love to each other.

Wow it feels like a weights been lifted. One is done! Now three more to go lol. I hoped you really like this story and will continue to read and review the story. Thank you to my patient readers that have been with me since day one. I also want to thank all of those who stayed on my ass to get me to write. I love writing and maybe in the future there will be more so keep an open eye! Thank You


End file.
